Lelouch of the Empire Re: Edit
by Xyacharia
Summary: After the death of his sister Nunally Lelouch swears to rid the world of war and strife.With all path before them burned Lelouch and Suzaku are forced to return to Britannia and become apart of the Empire that they've sworn vengeance against. For awhile it seems that Lelouch and Suzaku have forgotten their vows. Re-awoken to his vow by a mysterious young woman his quest begins.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue: A prelude to an end**

Lelouch of the Empire

Prologue

Lelouch looked down at Nunnally in shock. Her eyes were closed as she was simply asleep; the only sign that the rest she now entertained was eternal was the black knife hilt sticking out of her thin fragile chest. Nunally's blood soaked Lelouch's front as he held her still warm body in his arms.

"Nunnally?" asked Lelouch his voice quivering; his mind still unable to fully comprehend the scene before him.

The raven haired boy gently shook her trying to wake her. He pulled his hand back and looked at his shaking hands. They were covered in her blood. He seemed unaware that all around them Prime Minister Kurirugi's house was a blaze, and was slowly falling in upon itself. If Lelouch had been in his right mind he'd off noted how fast the fire had spread suggesting that what had started the fire hadn't been natural; however such thoughts were nowhere near his mind.

Lelouch's eyes began to water, and his lower lip began to quiver. Lelouch pulled his little sister close to him and sobbed into her bleeding bosom. His whole body began to shake with his sobs of grief. He pulled her closer as if trying to stop her from dying. As he held her close he felt the last dregs of her natural warmth leave her body, causing him to clutch her to him harder in a vain childish home she'd stay in this world if he did so. Even through the putrid smell of ash and burning bodies that lay in rooms nearby, the smell of flowers was still discernible on his sister.

Lelouch reared his head to the ceiling, wailing his pain and sadness to the heavens. Then through all the smoke and flames, he noticed a small hole in the ceiling. The hole it's self was barely large enough for a small child to fit through, and had formed where a piece of the burning ceiling had broken off and fallen to the ground. But despite all the smoke and death around him the hole allotted him just enough sight that he could just barely make out the sky through the hole.

The sky was a gentle blue, reminding him of happier, warmer days when he and Nunnally, along with Suzaku, played for hours in the sunflower fields around the Kurirugi's home, and of Aries villa with Euphy his favorite sister and his first love. He remembered how they use to lay under the vast blue sky above them. Usually awhile they looked at the sky his mother would always be nearby either having tea and reading a book, or discussing something with someone from the court or a noble who sponsored them. On peculiar occasions she'd be with their father. This would happen maybe twice a month. Lelouch's mothe had always been his father's favorite. His father would just sit with his mother and watch his children passively while he talked to his wife. This was of course before Nunnally had lost her sight… and her ability to walk in the successful assassination of their mother.

A bird flew across the small patch of sky that he could see. Lelouch recognized the bird to be a raven. He reached out to it longingly.

"Go from this place bird, there is only death here," his words less than a whisper were lost in the fire.

The bird circled once more, and cried out once with one long "caw" then, as if the bird had heard his plea, the bird left.

Lelouch smiled to himself; at least… at least he'd been able to save one life on this cursed day. He leaned forward and kissed his dear sisters forehead. It was the last time he would ever to be able to again. At that moment the ceiling above him caved in; it gave one last groan of defiance before it fell in on itself. Lelouch was ready to die, there was no more reason's to keep on living. First his mother was killed leaving his sister crippled and blind; then his father the man he had aspired to be turned his back on him and his sister sending them to die in this foreign country. Now his precious sister, the one who's smile was more beautiful and angelic than heaven. His whole reason to live was dead. He closed his eye's accepting his coming demise, but before his death could come into being a lone cry broke through the roar of the fire.

"Lelouch!" said the voice breaking through the sound of the fire and chaos.

Lelouch felt someone tackle him out of the way of the falling debris. Lelouch's hands were so tightly wrapped around Nunnally clothes it tore a small section of the orange dress she wore. The hands that had just saved him now held him down trying to protect him. Lelouch opened his eyes and looked up into his saviors eyes. He looked up into Suzuku's face, the son of Prime Minister Kurirugi, and Lelouch's friend. Lelouch's cold eyes looked into Suzaku's; his violet eye's stared into Suzaku's emerald green eyes. All of the defiance and spark was gone from his eyes.

"Let me go Suzaku," said Lelouch struggling against Suzaku's strong arms.

"Snap out of it Lelouch," Said Suzaku, yelling at Lelouch trying to break him out of this spell of self-pity.

Suzaku's face was covered in ash and soot, only two tear streaks broke the mask of black.

"Let me die Suzaku," said Lelouch weakly, "I can't go on without her Suzaku."

"No Lelouch you can go on; don't say that. You're stronger than that!", said Suzaku smacking Lelouch across the face.

The slap seemed to break him free of self-loathing for a moment.

"I've just lost my very reason for living and you want to tell me to move on! When have you ever had to give up something in your perfect life," yelled Lelouch his anger brimming over, and all of it focusing on Suzaku, ' _How can he understand? He could never, every day in the royal family was a day you lost something and if you weren't careful you'd be killed_.'

Suzaku's head lowered, he was silent for a moment. Lelouch felt something wet hitting his face. He realized what was hitting him were tears. Lelouch was shocked into silence.

' _Why was he crying,'_ wondered Lelouch.

Then Suzaku spoke.

"Lelouch I… I just killed my father… I… I… killed him to stop the war I was tired of the war, I didn't want to see the fighting anymore, I didn't want to see the piles of dead every time I went into town, I just wanted it to end" his body shoke with tears.

Suzaku couldn't continue anymore. Suzaku leaned back covering his face not wanting Lelouch to see him cry. Lelouch pulled out from under him. Lelouch and Suzaku were in complete shock. Lelouch looked back at the sky the only sign of hope left.

Lelouch spoke finally over the blaze.

"We can't allow the people lost here today to of died in vain Suzaku we can't…,"said Lelouch silently, but clearly. Suzaku heard his every word even through the fire.

"I will not allow Nunnally to die in vain I'll kill all those who want to promote war I'll kill them all Suzaku and I'll start with..," his face twisting as if he tasted something biter, "Britannia, and my father."

"Suzaku you must join me in this," he said.

Suzaku was silent for a moment. Then Suzaku stood up and held his hand out to Lelouch helping him up. Suzaku turned from Lelouch and quickly wiped his face. Lelouch looked at the pile of burning wood where Nunnally's body lay burning, "sorry Nunna I'll see you when I've made everything right," he whispered to her.

Then he and Suzaku looked at each other there resolve sealed they left that place together.

Lelouch looked at the burning Kurirugi shrine, as the temple collapsed in upon itself. Then finally with a shower of sparks the house completely collapsed in upon itself, and with that their last fortress of childhood fell. No more pretending to be naive to the adult world. There could be no more simple games; they couldn't go back to those days ever again. They were forced to truely grown up in more than one way on this day. Suzaku and Lelouch turned away from their last fortress of childhood naivety and left.

War could only breed hate and death can, that's what I'm told. However on that day, war created something completely unlike it. It had created the very weapon of its demise.

The sword it had forged in its own fires was slowly being raised; its blade aimed at the very iron upon which it had been forged upon. The blade is heavy and almost unbearable for most. The sword wavers until a second pair of hands covers the first, the act sealing the fate of war, but by this act they've sealed their lives to one's of sacrifice and hate. Will they be able to bear the toll of their just desires, or will they fall to hell because of their just desires? Will they be able to bear the pain this road comes with, the pain of lost comrades and lost lovers?

The only thing they can do is fight and prevail… or be destroyed by their choices.

Only I can tell you so read on.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter-1 The Demons We Create

Mohammed's knight mare patrolled around the base, his knight mare moaned loudly as he turned the unit, and activated the sensor on the units head. He hated the Britannian war-machine almost as much he hated the Brits themselves. The unit couldn't be used for extensive time periods in the desert and the cockpit was so hot it was like being baked alive. The unit's joints were always clogging with sand. He would have preferred to be in one of his countries sand-hawks.

Now that was a true war machine in his opinion; mounted upon eight treaded wheels (6 in back 2 in front.) The bodies of the machines almost like a ladle the bottom where the wheels were held was also troop/supply carriers, taking care of the need for good transports. The body was connected to a long extended neck which held a command deck which held several crew operating the machine. Under the deck its sled on the outside was a large .250mm cannon which could penetrate 1 1/2 cm thick steel armor. Along with its strong gun it held a distinctive size advantage. It was not uncommon for a foolish Britannian Sutherland pilot to be killed under its treads, after charging it; foolishly thinking that he commanded the superior vehicle.

He hated how imprecise the Brits were. They left mines everywhere and after a battle they never cleaned up leaving villagers to die when they walked down the street for supplies at the shelters set up by other countries. He'd been a doctor back before he'd cast his lots in with this group. He remembered the horrible injuries his people had come to him with. He'd joined after an officer of the Britannian army took it upon himself to enter his home and kill his family, he'd done it just when peace seemed possible and the other groups of terrorist were ready to sit down and talk. This obviously caused talks to become impossibility; and war to come back to the region.

Mohammed would never forget coming home expecting his family to have dinner ready, to see his beautiful smiling wife and daughter; but instead what he walked in upon was devastating. The officer had killed his wife and was defiling his daughter. Mohammed had fought him off and then somehow gotten the officer's side arm and killed the devil of a man. His daughter was never the same no matter how far they moved, how much they tried to avoid what happened and his daughter couldn't take it. He'd had to send her to an asylum, but… she'd committed suicide 2 weeks after arriving there.

Mohammed checked the readings coming in from the sensors reading; nothing of abnormality that wasn't supposed to be there. He sighed; this was just another boring night, just another boring patrol. They'd been holed up here several days when would the cowards show themselves so he and his brothers could enact there revenge upon the scum? Mohammed checked his wrist watch. It was mid-night; it was time to trade off patrols. He flicked the controls aptly for one who'd only been piloting for a couple of days, and brought the Sutherland about with much creeping and lurching. He redeployed the wheels and was about to speed off; when an object came flying from nowhere.

It hit the unit hard sending him and his unit sprawling to the ground. He grunted in pain as he was jostled around the small rectangular cockpit, another reason to hate Britannian knight-mares, no god damn seat belts. Mohammed tried to rise, but only succeeded in turning the unit over. Mohammed clenched his teeth and reached for his radio to contact base for help when he saw something that chilled him to his core.

Almost as if being born from the shadows of the desert a completely black knight mare appeared. It was tall and slender nothing like the Sutherland he now sat had pointed shoulder pads from which a black cape hung from flapping behind it as it advanced. Mohammed looked at its head praying that it wouldn't be him. The face of the unit was black and angular resembling a full face helmet of the olden knights, but instead of a visor to cover the units optics it showed the blood red lenses; and on the left side of his face under the eye a tear ram down it cheek, the exact same red as the units eyes; and from its forehead protruded two large horns each bone white in color. The unit carried a huge spear of gold which now pointed at him on the ground; directly at where he resided in the cockpit.

"You filth," said a cold voice; each syllable dripping with contempt," how dare you take a noble stead of Britannia's and use it for your terrorist activities? Your knight mare screams at the injustice done to it."

It was him; it was the... "I the demon prince Lelouch Vi Britannia shall cleanse you and this unit; may the devil have more mercy on you than I," said Lelouch his smooth as silk voice ill disguising the contempt in his voice. Lelouch pushed the joy stick forward and the spear sank into the units chest impaling the units cockpit, killing Mohammed almost instantly.

1

Lelouch pulled it out, the tip of the spear covered in the terrorist blood and raised it high in triumph. He activated his speed control and rocketed forward the threat of sand slowing him down gone with the addition of treads to his rear and front wheels. He activated his comm system, his spear still held high in triumph.

"All units commence phase one of desert wind," he said, his voice full of the authority of an experienced commander. As he sped by the sand dunes around him began to rise revealing about 15 of his elite blood raven units.

Their units where much like Cornelia's Glaston knights except for several very distinguishing details, first they were all painted in a chilling blood red, and the heads of each unit looked like a ravens, secondly each unit like his own had clawed hands not only for decoration, but also as a close combat weapon; and finally the each held his crest on their units somewhere. A black raven swooping in for the kill, the raven outlined in white to separate it from the black night, the raven also highlighted by a blood red full moon. Lelouch's unit had the same crest just done in red. As he speed forward throttle open to full go another unit the exact twin to Lelouch's except completely white and lacking the horns instead on its head was a gold and silver helmet from which long golden blonde hair trailed from; now whipping in the wind behind it. Lelouch saw an audio only private channel asking for permission to connect with him, already knowing who it was before he spoke.

"My lord please allows me to lead the charge it would seem unfit for your knight not to at least have an equal total of kills as his lord," said Suzaku in his business tone.

"Suzaku you may join me in leading, but you may not lead; the men need to be shown I do not fear death, and will lay my life on the line the same as any of them. After all how can a king expect his subordinates to follow him if he doesn't lead," he said.

Suzaku was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "very well my lord," he said his tone making his disapproval evident.

Lelouch cut off the connection before Suzaku could complain. Suzaku pulled back a little so he was next to him, but not quite completely next to him. As Suzaku did this a new request was presented with a blip on his top monitor. He saw the crown recognizing the comm to be a royal link; he had sinking feeling he knew who it would be. If he was right this would be a pain. He opened the link and was instantly assaulted with verbal abuse.

"Lelouch! You sneaking thief, you piece of shit! How dare you do this behind my back you piece of scrap metal," came his sister roar over the visual connection her purple hair usually held up perfectly disheveled and messy.

"Yes dear sister? What seems to be the problem," he replied calmly looking at her through the link, but while aptly avoiding shots from a sentry that Suzaku quickly destroyed. Her hair was disheveled and she looked ticked off.

"You know what! You arrogant basterd! Pull back now! This is to be my kill, my victory! I had everything in place for tonight and now you've gone and completely ruined it."

"Tut, tut, sister; you should have sprung for the prey sooner, but don't worry. You can finally act like a proper lady and help clean up after the fight," said Lelouch mockingly. Cornelia turned bright red in anger, her color almost matching that of her hair color.

"I swear Lelouch I'll..." she said before he cut her off.

"Of course we can have dinner my love how does tomorrow at seven in my room sound," said Lelouch not really paying attention to Cornelia.

He pulled to a stop at the edge of a very steep downhill slope that led into a mini mountain range valley where the terrorist base sat. Some of the buildings were even carved from stone of the mountain itself. Cornelia on the other hand was silent too embarrassed to speak.

"That's not... I mean... We really shouldn't discuss stuff like this over the comm," she said stumbling over her words.

"I agree," said Lelouch before he cut off the connection and opening a new one to all squad leaders.

"Is every unit in position?" he asked.

The chorus of five "yes my lord's," was heard over the comm. Lelouch paused estimating the enemy's forces. About 25 Sutherland's ands and a few of the ladle tank things. His Intel had been right, good.

"Fire the missile barrage," he said.

As he said this 5 raven unit's with the .210 mm cannons came forward and aimed their cannons.

"Fire at will," he ordered curtly; and the barrage came under way. Lelouch watched the merciless attack. The first five shots hit buildings, which according to intelligence were store house for ammo and barracks, the cannon fire destroying all things with in the blast radius's, leaving no survivors. The second wave of shots destroyed the ladle tanks that were the pride of this country's military capabilities. They were parked in the open and were destroyed almost too easily; and the last wave destroyed most of what looked like newly constructed ammo ware house. When the barrage was over the Raven's who'd carried the cannons discarded them in favor of the standard anti-knight mare rifles.

"We are ready to move sir, just give the word," came one of his squad leaders over the open channel used for reports and orders.

Lelouch was dazed as he looked at the burning buildings. The flames reached up to the heavens; sending smoke, and flame billowing up into the dark night sky, the scene bringing him back to the Prime Minister's home burning. His sister's corpse buried deep bellow the ruble as if it was her funeral pyre. His eyes began to brim with tears at the memory.

"Lelouch?" came Suzaku's soft voice over a private channel; snapping him back to his current situation.

Lelouch shook his head clearing it.

"Sorry Suzaku I…," said Lelouch stopping not wanting to say anything more about the past, which was a painful thing for both of them.

"We can't hesitate now," was Suzaku's simple reply, but those simple words filled Lelouch with strength.

"Begin phase two," Said Lelouch, his tone strong and imperial as a prince's voice should be. At his words he saw the enemies Knight mare's beginning to move.

"Yes my lord!" was the tumultuous reply he received from his soldiers.

"Charge," yelled Lelouch opening his throttle to full; his spear pointed forward ready to charge.

He sped ahead of Suzaku, Suzaku doing the same at the exact same time. They raced to see who would get the honor of the first kill, neck and neck like when they were children during the Britannian basic boot camp they'd been trained at. Suzaku won, his lance piercing a unit firing crazed shots at Lelouch. Suzaku cut to the right intending to go and hit the right flank, Suzaku doing the opposite and hitting the left side. Lelouch spun avoiding bullets from a terrorist Sutherland. He landed so his unit's momentum sent sliding past the right flank's line but going forward so he hocked behind. He sped forward and impaled the unit that had fired at him, piercing right where the pilot would have been.

2

Twisting the spear out of the unit he turned and fired his rifle into a unit that was turning to fight him. His shot hit the arm and head, but before the emergency ejection system could activate and safely launch the pilot away he speared straight through it into the pilot. The Sutherland somehow getting stuck on his spear he pressed it into the ground and used it to launch him forward in the enemy that had been behind the first his clawed gauntlets tearing through the armor as if it was no more than paper.

4

He looked around for another opponent and saw none; all around him his soldier's fought having charged head first into the battle, every soldier in a natural high from their fights enjoying the thrill and the risk of the fight. Suddenly a small explosion occurred near his feet. He did a 180 degree turned and looked for the attackers. He noticed several men in a building each with an RPG, or another anti-tank weapon. He picked off the men with the small anti personnel machine gun that hid under his units chest.

9

He looked around and saw nothing he could do with out risking one of his soldier pride or lives. He sped around investigating the ruins, looking for other enemies in hiding; trying to find out any clues as to where they'd gotten so much High grade Britannian equipment. He noticed an inconspicuous ware house on the edge of the base, he entered catiously. Then before he knew what had happened gun shots tore at his unit hitting the arm destroying it. The unit went flying backwards through a flimsy wall of the hangar with a screech.

Actutman smiled to himself crazed. He'd have his revenge, yes he'd kill the demon prince here and know he raised the rifle aiming at the unit's chest and went to push the button down.

Suzaku vanquished his foe then turned his knight-mare looking for Lelouch. He saw him go into what looked like a hangar. Suzaku went to go to him; when suddenly Lelouch's knight-mare went flying out. He saw it almost as if it was in slow motion.

The enemy unit came out of the hangar and stopped before Lelouch. Gun aimed pointblank at Lelouch's unit's chest. "Lelouch!" cried Suzaku as the unit towered over his friend ready for the death blow.

Lelouch didn't pause for a second he lounged forward with his unit's one good arm and pierce the chest, but at the same time Actutman pulled the trigger. Bullet grazed the cock pit but didn't penetrate Lelouch's unit. Actutman in his cockpit was cut in half by Lelouch's razor sharp claws. Actutman felt tired, he felt nothing but sleep beaconing to him as he bleed out.

His eyes dropped shut slowly his last thoughts of his brothers and friends in heaven. He was going to see them now, he vaguely wondered if they would forgive him for not killing the demon prince and whether his seven virgins would make him wear a condom; then he died.

10

Tears rolled silently from Lelouch's eyes. He'd killed ten more people today. How many more would he have to kill? With the 10 today he'd kill 12,507 people. He wanted to end war, but strangely enough he was running around starting wars. He pulled away from the dead terrorist and brought his unit to its feet. Before him his soldiers gathered into ranks in the compound. All around enemy combatants lay dead As he rose Suzaku drove up next to him and stayed there next to him, and then a chorus rose from his all of his soldiers.

"All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch! Long live Britannia!" Lelouch's body shook with sobs as he cried. Then reared his head back and screamed his lament to the heavens. A sound no one heard, the sound for ever lost in the cheers.

Lelouch sat in his room alone half naked his shirt flung across his bed in a mess. All the lights were off except of the bathrooms light which cast a weak light over his grand room. The room contained three large book cases containing books on everything from mythology, books on ancient battles, to comics depending on his mood or need of the day. Lelouch sat on the couch, a towel over the back of his neck. His shoulders where slumped and his head down cast, the soft sound of the shower going a dull roar in the background to him. Lelouch was slowly drowning in his own emotions. He was torn between self-loathing, and anger at the world. Why did humans kill each other? He'd been in wars over things as simple as a quarter mile of land and as complex as an affair and assassinations; and every time he hoped naively that if he won this battle there wouldn't be another. That the orders to kill wouldn't come again. He stood up and went to the bathroom.

He stripped off his pants, the only garments he had on as well as his briefs. He placed the towel on the outside handle of a frosted glass window; and stepped into the shower. The hot water beating against his bruised and stiff muscles felt like a small piece of heaven. He closed the shower door and then just stayed under the water letting it soak in and cleanse him off. Steam rose and slowly began to loosen his tight muscles. After a couple of minutes he began to wash his body, slowly and deliberately he reached for his body soap and rag. He washed his body cleaning off the clinging sweat and dirt. He shampooed and rinsed off his hair. Finally he reached out and cut off the water.

As the water came to a trickle; a knock resounded throughout the whole room. He sighed and opened the door and shivered as the cold air touched his nude skin, he shivered. Lelouch wiped his body down with the towel, and then wrapped it around his waist leaving visible not the body of a prince, but a soldier. His skin scared everywhere on his body, a particularly large one was most noticeable. It ran from his right shoulder down to lower waist. He could have had the scars removed by surgery, but he didn't think he deserved such luxury, after all what devil gets rewarded for his actions.

He walked back into the of his room foyer room.

"Enter," he said the door to his foyer opened and in walked Cornelia, her face . She looked at him, it took a moment for her to realize what she was seeing and turned away bright red.

"What is it sister?" he asked, his lower waist still covered by the towel as he stood still looking down at her from the small platform that the bathroom's door was on. Cornelia stuttered as she spoke, " I- I wanted to d-dis-is-cuss your actions today," she said," about how you're going to compensate me for the amount of resources that were wasted due to your action.

"Oh," said Lelouch enjoying the sight of his flustered sister, "is that all? Or did you want to talk about that dinner." She turns redder.

"I...uhh, put some clothes on," she said abruptly.

Lelouch walked towards her until he was only a few steps away; then he let the towel fall to the ground.

Cornelia couldn't help it her lust overpowered her resolve, and she looked at Lelouch. Her face turning even redder if possible it was possible, her eyes traversed his body and finally transfixing on his manhood.

"Really sister? You've seen me nude before; so why do you act so flustered now?" Cornelia was scarlet, still not looking at him her eye's cast downward at his manhood unable to speak.

"It's unseemly large as always...," she said in little more than a whisper.

"It can get larger," he said playfully as he walked to her so he was so close she could smell his faint smell.

His hands went to her waist and pulled her closer. She quickly started fidgeting and playing with Lelouch's slightly longer than regulation hair. He pushed her against the door and kissed her neck, slowly working up to her mouth. The kiss was an intense, passionate kiss. After several seconds he broke the kiss; Cornelia leaned forward desperately trying to keep the kiss going for even an instant longer. Already her breath was fast and short and her expression was slightly gazed.

"Undress now," he whispered.

She complied, a little bit too exuberantly for someone who'd been embarrassed a moment ago…

Several hours later after the throngs of pleasure had dispersed he lay in bed. Cornelia's head was still on his shoulder. He wondered why he did this. Every time he wanted to forget he had to drown himself in pleasures that were always momentary, always frivolous. He rose slowly as to not disturb Cornelia's rest. He went into his dresser, and grab his clothes, a black dress shirt and a pair of tan khaki's were his choice of clothes. Quickly he donned his clothes and then went to leave. He walked to the door that was positioned near the wall. He glanced back at Cornelia. He wondered if she still had the notion that they could ever be together in a true relationship, a child's fantasy. He'd let her have it, all it meant to him though was another night of pleasure as long he allowed her to have her fantasy's.

He left the room and went into the hall his brown dress shoes were out there along with several others of the same design, but different colors. The only different shoes were boots worn by pilots in there knight mares. He left the small entryway and went into the military complex. He now stood in a long metal corridor stark and un-contrasting. He took a left and proceeded down the halls of the complex. He was in the hangar bay before even four minutes was up. He stood on the ground looking at his unit being patched up and fixing the destroyed arm and replacing his scratched up armor as well as the arm. As he walked in a light brown haired mechanic came and saluted him.

" Sir we've taken the right arm and are going to replace the arm; but we have no more of spare parts for your unit. We will have to use a ravens arm to replace it.

"Very well, carry on," said Lelouch.

The mechanic turned to go.

"Oh and Howard please just call me Lelouch," he said. Howard smiled at Lelouch; then returned to his work. Lelouch watched them work for a short while.

All the men here had worked for, and with him side by side. Each was a friend to him, a comrade at arms, an equal. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked over and saw Suzaku.

"My lord I have news." Lelouch scowled, he'd told him more than several times to call him Lelouch.

"What is it?"

"We found a woman in the terrorist's compound, she demanded to talk to the commander of the base," he said.

"Why not call upon Cornelia?" he said.

"We have been unable to reach her for the last hour or so," said Suzaku leading Lelouch out of the hangar, down the identical hallways until they reached the interrogation room.

In front of the steel reinforced door was Alexander one of his most trusted soldiers, and one of the one's he'd known the longest. He opened the door for Lelouch who nodded in greeting, Alexander did that same before Lelouch entered the room. Suzaku held back, interrogation really wasn't his thing; the thought of forcing someone to do something was just unthinkable to him. Lelouch walked into the room and assessed the person before him.

Interrogation Room

Lelouch walked into the room alone. The interrogation room was freezing cold compared to the military complex where it was always at least 85 degrees on a cool day. In the room sat a girl in Britannian prisoner garbs, the kind used for dangerous convicts with restraints and zippers all over it. She had beautiful pale china like skin that appeared to be unblemished from what little he could see. He couldn't tell what nationality she was, but if he had to guess he would have said Chinese. She seemed to be some sort of exotic creature to him with her long green hair that seemed to be somehow natural, and beautiful golden orbs for eyes. She had a beautifully sleek body, a body of someone who knew what work was, but not too excess. She looked into his purple eyes and spoke.

"Hello Lelouch," she said never breaking eye contact.

Lelouch blinked in astonishment.

"What the hell?" he thought? 'Who the hell was she, and why did she address him so casually.'

"I've come to make you keep your end of your bargain from long ago," she said smirking.

"My end," he asked confusion showing on his face.

Japanese Liberation Head Quarters

Kallen paced in the waiting room; Ohgi sitting in a chair nearby.

"Do you think they'll let us join up?" she said suddenly turning on Ohgi. "Kallen I already told you I don't know," he said sighing.

"But what do you think?" she said impatiently.

"I think we should get in? Our plan is good, the Japanese Liberation Front should let us in, but they want to test us," he said.

"Ugh; but that's what I'm worried about," she said groaning.

She slumped into a nearby vacant chair.

After several minutes of silence an officer of the JLF came in.

"The general will see your leader now," he said.

Ohgi got up slowly visibly shaking; she glanced at Kallen and gave her a weak smile trying to ease her doubts despite his own; he then followed the officer down a corridor and was gone. For Kallen it was sheer agony to wait. When finally he came out again he was pale wringing his hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked jumping up to meet Ohgi.

"They want to see if we are really allies, "he said, "and to prove our commitment to the cause of Japanese Freedom. So they want us to attack a Britannian patrol in one of the ghettos.

"Damn it," she cursed which was followed by several others in Japanese.

They didn't have the ability at the current time to attack a patrol. They had managed to get some smuggled machine gun's, but nothing larger than a 50 caliber light machine gun, and they had her Glascow, but it didn't stand much of a chance against a fully armed squad of knight-mares with tank support and about 50 infantry, each probably with grenades.

"Yeah," was Ohgi's simple reply.

"What's the plan with this… this test or whatever? Are there any rules? Or what," she asked.

"None, They just want us to attack one of the patrol in three days," he said weakly.

"But why in three day's I doubt we'll be able to get everyone together in that time, so we'll be under full strength as well," said Kallen, 'This doesn't make any sense none what so ever. What were the JLF planning,' she thought.

The general of the JLF looked at Toudo.

"Are you sure they'll do it; their leader seemed to lack the courage. I do not think we can trust them with this," he said.

"It is those who are afraid who fight harder, besides he didn't hesitate when we asked he said 'yes' immediately, if it had not been for Japan then I am sure he would have said no," said Toudo in that sage like way he had that ended the discussion.

"Fine, but I'll send a squad or two to help them," said the general.

"Do as you will," said Toudo, "you are the officer in charge."

Preview of Chapter 2 The past still haunts us:

Japan- after Prime Minister kurirugi's supposed suicide Lelouch looked over the field of death. Before them lay the dead, hundreds if not thousands of dead men women and even... children lay there slowly rotting in the early afternoon sun. The grand city it'd once been completely leveled and gone. Lelouch turned away the sight too much for him. He inhaled deeply trying to calm himself. They were close now he could tell; where ever Britannians went death was sure to follow, like an obedient dog death would follow. He looked over at his friend; his only comrade. Suzaku sat on a large rock his bangs covering his eye covering them in shadow, but Lelouch didn't need to see the marks of his tear stains on the ground. He looked away, back up into the summer's sky. It was so large, so imposing. He wished he could be set free in it, but that was not to happen. No; he was bound here on the ground by the curse of his destiny, a destiny he now intended to fulfill at all cost. He squinted at the sky as he noticed a raven in the sky. Was it the same one? He couldn't tell but he thought so. He wondered why it followed them. He closed his eye and his gaze returned to Suzaku before him. He and Lelouch had formulated a plan for his reassertion into the royal ranks. He'd claim he'd been the one who'd killed the Prime Minister and made people believe it a suicide; so his father's forces could claim the island easily now that it was in turmoil. This would never be officially announced, but patrons would blossom from new places, and if this was not enough for him to win their support his very return would. People he knew would think him dead, but they'd be enlightened as to how wrong they were. "We should go soon Suzaku, we want to be past this before nightfall," said Lelouch softly. Suzaku sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. "Yeah we should," said Suzaku weakly. Suzaku rose to his feet determination taking over his sorrow now fueling him forward even more steadfast than before. Lelouch looked at his friend sadly; he needed to be strong now for Suzaku. These were his people, all at one point worked in some way or another to make their homeland stronger, make it into an incorruptible thing that would be remembered for ages to come. Lelouch closed his eyes and gathered himself.

"Let's go," he said finally walking past Suzaku looking for a way down into the maze of death.

A/N This is the revamped story with minor grammar changes in this section I'll take the time to explain the convoluted plots and such like Morgan Freeman.

Cornelia and Lelouch's relationship is being used to set up various situations in the story. As well as adding a sense of royal inbreeding common in most great royal families.

Lelouch keeps a count of the people he's killed because he feels guilty of course but it also helps make him human. Lelouch's crying is meant to show that he is still very emotional about the death of his sister and show that he will make brash decisions at time instead of cold and calculated ones at time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: Chapter 2: the past still haunts us**

Chapter 2- The Past still haunts us

Japan- after Prime Minister Kurirugi's supposed suicide

Lelouch looked over the field of death. Before them lay the dead, hundreds if not thousands of dead men women and even... children lay there slowly rotting in the early afternoon sun. What had once been a bustling metropolis filled with life, was no more than ruins and rubble now.

Lelouch turned away the sight too much for him. He inhaled deeply trying to calm himself. They were close now he could tell; where ever Britannians went death was sure to follow, like an obedient lap dog.

He looked over at his friend; and his only comrade.

Suzaku sat on a large rock his bangs covering his eyes, hiding… them in shadow, but Lelouch didn't need to see the marks of his tears on the ground. He looked away, back up into the summer's sky. It was so large, so imposing. He wished he could be set free in it, but that was not to happen. No; he was bound here on the ground by the curse of his destiny, a destiny he now intended to fulfill at all cost.

He closed his eyes.

'Why,' he wondered silently to himself, 'Why did it have to be this way.'

He opened his eyes, his gaze falling upon Suzaku.

'If he hadn't stopped me none of this would be my problem,' he thought rage boiling up within him.

'If he hadn't…,' then something Nunnally had once told him came to his mind once again.

2 weeks before

Lelouch, Nunnally and Suzaku all sat around the T.V. watching as Britannian Navy moved into position, their aircraft carriers cleverly placed well out of the Japanese Defense Forces long range artillery while the battle ships formed a solid wall in front of them bombarding the well-entrenched Japanese soldiers.

Nunnally unable to see anything asked Lelouch and Suzaku what was happening.

"The Britannian military is attacking Japan," said Lelouch gently grabbing his sisters hand hoping she would not hear how afraid he truly was.

"But why Lelouch; doesn't father know we are here?" she asked.

"He does," said Lelouch softly.

"Didn't he send us here so there could be a peaceful solution instead of war?" she said softly.

"I…," said Lelouch unsure how to proceed.

"I think father is just being foolish," said Nunnally softly.

"Yes," said Lelouch knowing it was more than that.

Nunnally had the ability to hope for the best in a person despite the over whelming evidence of how corrupt or evil a person was. Lelouch clasped her hand with both of his and kissed it.

"Yes," he said softly, wishing he could have the same faith as Nunnally did, "He's just being foolish and soon he'll see the error of his ways."

"I'm sure one day everyone in the world will find peace, and maybe one day they'll be able to sit and talk like we do with Suzaku," she said softly.

Lelouch looked over at Suzaku, the worry in Suzaku's face evident. They both knew however that everything wouldn't be okay. The Britannian emperor was a cruel man who saw his own blood and flesh as no more that pawn's on a chest board that were expendable, and if that pawn was to weak he himself would abandon it to the wolves. He'd abandoned Nunnally in this way and Lelouch as well when he'd refused to leave her side.

But hadn't the Emperor, his father, taken enough? Could he not of at least left them this place as their sanctuary? Lelouch had once believed his father was the greatest man in the world. A noble man with a gentle heart who cared for all his children, but he'd been wrong, been brain washed from the moment he left his mother womb to believe his father was just. However; no longer did Lelouch see this instead he saw something less than a man. Something's who thirst for, power, riches, and blood was unquenchable, a black void consuming all in its way.

Suddenly Nunnally spoke again, breaking him away from his thoughts back into reality.

"Let's do it ourselves," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Lelouch confused.

"Let's make that kind of world ourselves," she said grabbing Lelouch's hand, "a world where people can understand each other."

She reached out for Suzaku's hand as well, "Won't you help us Suzaku? Help us make a world where there peace and understanding, a kinder world," she said.

Suzaku paused, remembering how much he'd hated the Britannian prince and princess when they'd arrived. He remembered how much he'd despised Lelouch thinking him to be an arrogant self-absorbed boy. Then came the day when Nunnally tried to meet her brother at the foot of the shrine. Lelouch had returned to the store house that had once been his fortress of childhood imaginations, only to find her not there.

He had found Lelouch on the stairs looking at Nunnally's wheel chair which he'd mangled at the top of the stairs. Lelouch had been calling out for her. Suzaku had offered his help, but Lelouch declined his pride getting in the way of the search for his sister. Then Suzaku had demanded Lelouch allow him. Then, through searching for her they became closer. It was Suzaku who had found her first. Lelouch would be forever grateful to him for that. In truth Nunnally had a power no one else did. She had the power to, no matter how deep the hatred between two people was, she could always somehow make them friends with each other.

Suzaku took her hand, and smiled at her.

"Of course Nunnally," said Suzaku gently squeezing her hand.

"Then it's a Promise," she said smiling at them both.

Those times seemed so long ago to him. He and Suzaku had formulated a plan for his re-ascension back into the ranks of the royalty. The plan although truly devious, was quite simple. He would claim he had been the one who'd killed Prime Minister Kurirugi. He'd also claim he'd made the murder appear to a suicide to make the Japanese people believe it was suicide in protest against do or die resistance. He'd claim to of done it all for his father. This would never be officially announced of course this would only spread more discontent amongst the recently defeated Japanese people; surely patrons would blossom from new places as the rumors amongst the nobles. If the rumors were not substantial enough his return would be more than enough. Returning from the dead would make him legendary.

Lelouch finally spoke, resurfacing from his thoughts.

"Suzaku."

"Yeah," replied his friend after a moment.

"Thank you," he said simply.

Suzaku didn't reply. He himself now after the fact wondered if not he had made a mistake. Maybe they should have died in that hell of a place. At least then they wouldn't have to live through this living hell. Everywhere they went there were the dead. Their corpse slowly rotting or being eaten by animals, and on several occasions they'd passed Britannian soldiers using flame throwers to burn the bodies. Lelouch had steered them clear of those soldiers knowing they held contempt for the Japanese who had cost them comrades, and on one occasion the Japanese had even defeated the Britannian forces without on single knight-mare. This had stained the Britannians honors only making the Britannian soldiers even crueler. They would not take too kindly to a young boy claiming to be the dead Britannian prince Lelouch VI Britannia.

"Do you think what I want to do is foolish? That it's impossible?" asked Lelouch closely watching his friend.

Suzaku was silent for a moment. Lelouch, for a moment feared his friend would say yes, but his fears were dissuaded as he heard Suzaku's replied.

"I don't think you're crazy or foolish for wanting what you want," said Suzaku.

"Although; right now we don't stand a chance of achieving the goal you've planned for us to achieve…, but that is why…," said Suzaku trailing off remembering why he'd saved Lelouch, and why'd they'd left that God forsaken place behind.

"That's why… I'm going to get stronger," said Suzaku looking up into Lelouch's violet eyes', his conviction evident in his own.

"So strong no one will ever be able to stop us; I know it may be an almost impossible goal to become that strong. I don't care if it is, because I know, together we will make the impossible possible," said Suzaku confident in their abilities.

Lelouch looked into his friends eyes 'looking for any sign of weakness or of his heart wavering. He saw none, Lelouch was sure though that if there ever had been any sign of weakness he too would of begun to waver. Suzaku was just so much stronger than him, physically and in his heart.

"Suzaku you make us sound like some kind of gods, ," said Lelouch.

'But he's right,' thought Lelouch, to succeed they'd need to make the 'impossible possible.'

"Lelouch I'm not putting any more faith in you than I have before. Me and Nunnally both had this much faith in you before. Lelouch we knew you were strong even back then, and still now. You will achieve whatever you set your mind to I am sure of it. Lelouch it's not us who's putting too much faith in you, it's you who doesn't have enough faith in himself," said Suzaku, then his eyes' fell to the ground as he spoke again.

"You know Lelouch Nunnally once told me she thought that together we could do anything and I too believe what she said. Nunnally had the ability to see in others what no one else could, and I believe she was right," said Suzaku looking back up at his friend.

"Together we escaped that place alive and together we've made it this far. After all that I truly believe we can do anything."

Lelouch looked back at his friend and saw the belief in his eyes'.

"Maybe you're right Suzaku," he said softly looking back over what had once been a city, but was now a maze of dead bodies.

"Suzaku I believe in you as well; and as long as you are besides me I am sure that we will succeed," he said.

"Do you remember the promise we made to Nunnally," he asked.

"Huh?"

"The promise to Nunnally that we made several weeks ago…," said Lelouch looking over at his friend.

"We promised with her that together we'd make the world a nicer, gentler world where people could understand each other," he said , " I want to make that world for Nunnally."

"Yeah," said Suzaku smiling as the tender memory came to mind, " to tell you the truth before I now I was unsure…"

"No…," said Suzaku pausing, "I was afraid."

"Afraid?" asked Lelouch.

"Yeah, afraid of changing the world, of leaving everything I have ever known," he paused, "I was afraid that you'd leave me when we got to the military base and you assumed your position again as a prince."

"Suzaku," he said stepping over to his friend.

"I will not leave you, because… we are friends aren't we?

"Yeah," said Suzaku smiling up at Lelouch.

Lelouch held out his hand, and Suzaku took it.

"Then right here, right now I let's make a deal," said Lelouch calmly, " from now on we are brothers so long as we can hold the ideals we hold in our hearts today and continue to strive for peace."

Suzaku used Lelouch's hand to pull himself up. They looked into each other's eyes'.

"Deal," said Suzaku, "from now on we have to keep moving forward and we can't look back."

"I feel the same way," said Lelouch looking back up at the sky, Suzaku looking up as well. Before not too long the sun would begin to set they had to get moving soon or risk traversing the city in the dark which came with its own risks and dangers.

"I believe that you can achieve your goal...," said Lelouch," and now I believe I can make the plan work."

Suzaku was silent his eyes' still cast upwards.

Lelouch squinted up at the sky; it couldn't be… but it had to be it was the same raven as before. He wondered to himself if was following them, then snorted at the idea. He'd done nothing for the animal so why would if follow him .He closed his eye and his gaze returned to Suzaku.

"We should go soon Suzaku, we want to be past this before night falls," said Lelouch softly.

Suzaku nodded.

"Yeah we should," said Suzaku.

Suzaku rose to his feet; determination now replacing his sorrow. It fueled him now to move forward, and this time there were no doubts in his heart.

Lelouch closed his eyes and gathered himself. He would become strong for Suzaku's sake and his own.

"Let us go," he said finally walking past Suzaku looking for a way down.

They walked down the streets of the Necropolis of a city as fast as they could. As they went deeper into the city the smell of rotting corpses filled their noses stronger with each step. So putrid and revolting they gagged and almost choked on the very air the breathed. They fastened pieces of cloth torn from their own clothing over their noses; but even this just barely made the smell bearable.

As they neared the end of the corpses Lelouch heard something faint almost inaudible, but as he continued it grew louder and louder until Lelouch recognized what it was. It was the cry of a child.

"Hey Suzaku you hear that?" he asked.

Suzaku stopped a little ways ahead, and listened.

"Is that a... child?" said Suzaku turning to his friend.

Lelouch's stomach clenched in horror he had hoped he'd been delirious and that the sound was of his minds own making, but it wasn't so.

"It's coming from over there," said Lelouch pointing to an over turned car. He went to the car without hesitation. The car was over turned and mostly crushed it would be a miracle for anything to of survived.

He pulled on the door and it came away from its hinges at his tug. Lelouch stumbled back the sudden weight too surprising for him. He fell back onto his haunches with a painful thud .Lelouch winced still unused to pain or physical labor. He rose to his feet dusting himself off. Suzaku was next to him now gaping at the scene inside the overturned car.

Lelouch's stomach clenched in horror at the scene inside the car, this was impossible. Inside the car lay a woman on the roof of the car bleeding from a wound on her side, and in her arms a child not much younger than themselves cried in pain from hunger. The woman had long beautiful black hair resembling the color of a ravens, and pale skin unblemished and so pale it was as though she had never stepped outside in her life. She was beautiful even on death's door step.

The child, a girl, looked similar to her mother leaving no doubt in his mind of whose daughter she was. The only differences Lelouch could tell were in the length of her daughter's hair which was much shorter.

The girl continued to cry. She herself covered in blood, Lelouch though at first she too had been injured, but after closer inspection saw it was her mother's blood covering her mother's blood. Suzaku and Lelouch hurried forward and with their combined strength lifted the mother out of the car. The child followed close behind gripping her mother's white blouse. Lelouch and Suzaku placed her down gently and knelt beside her. The woman's chest rose, the motion barely recognizable noticeable if they'd not been looking for it.

Almost as if awoken by their intent gazes her eye lids slowly slid opened.

"Who are you," she asked softly, her voice so weak, so fragile that Lelouch feared even the smallest of winds would carry them away.

"I'm Lelouch," he said softly.

She stared directly into his eyes for a moment. Her gaze so intent he feared she saw she into his soul, that see could all the horrid things he'd done and also the things he was going to have to do.

She looked up at the sky breaking eye contact abruptly. She was silent for a moment then she spoke again.

"Lelouch…, may I ask a favor of you?" she said softly.

He nodded.

"My daughter Yuki… please take care of her for me," she said softly.

Lelouch paused for a moment before he nodded again. The woman smiled at him weakly," thank you."

"Mommy," said Yuki tugging on her mother's blue skirt," you're going to be fine right? Me you and daddy will go to the merry-go-round and play, right? Just like you promised we would. "

Yuki's mother smiled at her weakly, but even that simple action was almost beyond her.

"Of course one day we all will; but until then I want you to go with these boys. They're going to take care of you until then okay, my little princess?" she said softly.

Lelouch heard the emptiness and despair in the words, despite how hard she tried to mask them from her daughter. The girl seemingly unable to tell this hugged her mother tightly; happy at the reassurance her mother had given her. Lelouch looked away remember his mother and that faithful morning he'd found her dead. Tear's welled up in his eyes', but he held them back.

Yuki's mother closed her eyes', silent tears running down her face as her child embraced her for the last time. Finally Yuki's mom opened her eyes' looked pleading at Suzaku.

"Would you mind taking her away young man," she asked in that same thin, fragile voice.

Suzaku stepped forward and began to gather her up.

"May I ask your name," she asked.

"Suzaku, Suzaku Kurirugi," he said.

The woman smiled at him.

"Your father was a great man, and an inspiring leader, no matter what anyone says," she said smiling at Suzaku, "may I ask the same from you as I did your companion; to take care of my little princess."

"Of course," he said he voice quavering barely holding back tears.

He tore a piece of his clothing and wrapped it around her. Yuki's mother looked at him meaningfully. Lelouch motioned for Suzaku to take her on ahead. Suzaku nodded; as he walked away he glanced back wondering why Lelouch had asked him to leave. He led the now silently weeping girl away from her mother.

Lelouch turned back to the dying woman laid before him her eye a beautiful brown that probably had once held great happiness now showed sorrow.

She spoke again, "Lelouch I must ask another favor of you," she said softly the tears once again running down her cheeks.

"Of course," said Lelouch, "anything."

"Oh how greedy I am being today," she said softly.

"Please…. please kill me," she said so softly Lelouch though he'd heard her wrong.

Lelouch looked at the women and knew he hadn't. Lelouch inhaled sharply. He had been naively hoping that was not why she wished to talk to him, he'd pushed the thought into the back of his mind. He tried to come up with a way to carry her with them, but they were two children. To carry an adult, even a woman would be no small task and by the time they reached the other side of the mountains where the Britannian military base resided, most likely she would be dead; but leaving her here would be inhumane something only his father could do.

"There is a pistol near the car," she whispered silently, "when the soldiers came through after the attack, they laughed at us. One soldier slid us a pistol with a single bullet in it, or so he said.

"I couldn't bear the thought of leaving Yuki in a place like that in danger, or to traumatize her so…. It's even a miracle I'm still alive," she said weakly smiling,

"Me and Suzaku could carry you to the nearby Britannian base and…," he said vainly hoping that she'd say yes and another miracle would happen and she would live, but she cut him off.

"Lelouch," she said smiling kindly at him, "The Britannians would not waste supplies on Japanese; no matter how much you begged or pleaded. So please I beg you..." she said softly pleading for an end to her suffering.

Lelouch' head dropped. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for what had to be done.

"I understand," he said finally.

He walked to the car and saw the revolver pistol on the ground. He picked it up and walked back to the woman. His hand shook, but not with the weight of the gun, or he wondered was it with dread at what he had to do.

"I knew you were different than the others," she said softly.

"Don't you hate me?" he asked softly, "for being a Britannian one of the people who invaded your land and took your life, and for being a prince of that nation… do you not hate me for it?" he asked his own self-loathing coming to the surface again.

She smiled at him.

"Did you shot me, mock me or do any evil besides be born? No. As for you being a prince; it was not your choice to be born into that position, but it is your choice what you do with the wealth, and power you were born with."

"Thank you," he said after a moment.

He raised the pistol and aimed at her forehead, he wished for her to fell no pain what so ever.

"I believe I haven't properly introduced myself yet," she whisper," I'm Kotomi, Kitomi Hitoshi."

She closed her eyes as if in sleep.

"I'm Lelouch... Lelouch VI Britannia," he said as he pulled the trigger, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he buried his humanity for a complete stranger.

Yuki sat at the student council meeting table; her head on the table, soft snoring coming from her. A puddle of drool forming beneath her mouth, meaning she was slacking in her duties again.

Suddenly the clattering of something breaking awoke her. Groggily she sat up and wiped her eyes of the sands of sleep. She yawned then noticed the puddle of drool. She scowled and wiped the side of her face.

Lelouch would have scolded her. Saying she needed to act more lady like because she represented him as well as herself. She sighed and leaned back in the chair so it was only on two legs. She missed them, Suzaku and Lelouch. They'd taken care of her all these years and in many ways they were her parents, and well … her only friends. Not that she wasn't popular, to be honest she was quite so, amongst the boys anyways. She herself was stunning, with pale skin and naturally straight black hair. She was built with an athletic frame naturally which had only improved after signing up for year round sports.

Those who crowed her during the school day were mainly all from nobility; each trying to gain her favor and along with it Lelouch's. There were those who wished to also discover and kind of dirt on her and possibly use it to their own advantage, then there were the guys trying to get into her pants. It varied with gender and their social rankings.

Sure Millay looked out for her (at Lelouch's request,) but her over joyful bossy manner was... well annoying. Then there was Nina and she was just weird, and Rival needed to stop trying to peak under her skirt every chance he got.

Though next month that'd all change, she'd be able to sign up for the military no matter what, and no one could stop her. Not even Lelouch; he had been adamant about keeping her out of the military, but she had wanted to ever since she was young.

Lelouch had once taken her to a military base where the Blood Raven Legion had been garrisoned for a time. On that day he had given her a tour of the base, showing her the training facilities, and the Knight-mare hangar. He had even let her try to pilot a knight-mare. She had been a natural; she'd only fallen once on the practice course, and had an accuracy rating of over 80% when firing the Knightmare rifle.

Lelouch had indulged her every request; so she'd been surprised when he had flatly refused her when she asked to join the military. This way was better, now he'd be forced to either take her into the Blood Legion; or risk her being sent out as infantry cannon fodder in someone else's battalion. This was the only way she could think of to be with Lelouch.

Lelouch... the thought of him always made her happy. His gentle touch and kind words, and the way his eyes always seemed to have sadness in them that she wanted so badly to make happy. Then the softness of his kiss on her forehead when he tucked her in at night… she blushed red. She had always taken a guilty pleasure in when he kissed her. It was alright because they weren't really related. That was and always would be been her reasoning.

Then, because it was impossible not to think of one without the other, she thought of Suzaku. He was like a big brother to her, an awesome one at that. One of her fondest memories was going to see Samurai redemption: The bloody night movie. Lelouch had refused to go at first; but in the end he had ended up coming anyways just as he always did. She and Suzaku had cos-played, Lelouch had not.

He had instead gone wearing his usual brown jacket with a white dress shirt underneath, his lower body covered in black slacks and comfortable shoes. Suzaku went as Minitori, the leader of the castles defenders and herself, the ninja Kintigo, the person in charge of assassinating the castles lord. He had sat with them throughout the movie; but not paid any attention, through the whole thing he was on his PDA. The best part of the night had been when they got out into the lobby after the movie.

Yuki wanted to get a refill on her popcorn before they left so they were in line when," Oh No She Didn't," the musical movie got out. Out of the theatre poured maybe 75 girls talking and giggling; until one saw Lelouch.

"Oh my Gawd it's him," she had cried out.

"It's Prince Lelouch!," said another. Lelouch looked up and saw the girls looking at him.

He did the smart thing. He ran, and was chased by 75 screaming girls for 35 blocks. The only reason it stopped there was because Suzaku saved him in his knight-mare; which brought even more pandemonium as Suzaku's fans gave chase too. They were screaming, "We love you mysterious knight"; as no one knew who he really was, because of the implications it could cause, that is besides Lelouch's men, himself, Yuki and most of the Britannian nobles. It wasn't a very well-kept secret. Only the general public didn't know really.

Where had Yuki been through all of this? She had been rolling on the floor; her spleen close to exploding as she laughed for close to 2 hours straight. Then when she had arrived home she'd gone to the TV, and recorded the news footage of the chase. The reporter themselves couldn't help snicker as they reported on the massive rioting by thousands of love sick girls. She still had the video hidden away, as it was a sore topic with Lelouch. He'd gone through a fit when Millay showed him her copy and broke the tape. She smiled at the thought.

She sighed as she came back to reality. She righted her chair before she laid her head back onto the table and closed her eyes. Some more sleep was what she needed now; she was suffering from sleep deprivation. She had been up until 4 in the morning finishing a report on Britannian military history. Vaguely she wondered as she fell asleep, when would her mother would be back to take her on the merry-go-'round trip.

 _Location_ : Britannian Middle Eastern command center interrogation room

C.C. looked deeply into his eyes.

"Will you allow me to save you," she whispered every syllable of every word she spoke was smooth as silk.

Lelouch hesitated, his mind spinning. But before he could do anything he found himself nodding slowly. Lelouch gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat. She smiled at him in an almost feline way, then leaned forward and kissed him.

Suddenly he was gone from the room into a different place. He looked around and recognized the place, it was…Aries Villa.

' _Why am I here_?' He thought to himself.

' _Watch_ ,' said the woman with green hair standing next to him.

He heard sniffling. He looked for it and realized it was coming from behind a bush. He went to it. He looked around the bush for the source of the crying and finally found a boy hiding in the bushes.

The boy was hunched forward; his head between his knees' crying.

' _Hey what's wrong_ ,' Asked Lelouch reaching out to touch the boy and comfort him, but when his hand touched the boy it past right through him.

The green haired woman who stood a ways away spoke.

' _You can't interact with the people here. These are memories… your memories Lelouch_.'

"Lelouch," came a soft voice calling to him.

He turned to see the same green haired girl walking toward him, she wore a kimono and walked down the path elegantly and called out to Lelouch again.

' _Yes_?' He called out, forgetting that the people here could not interact with him.

The boy in the bushes stopped crying suddenly as the woman drew near, was he afraid of her? The woman stopped in front of the bush and crouched down.

"Lelouch come out now," said the woman softly.

"No I don't want to C.C.," said the boy.

"Please I don't want to leave without getting a good-bye hug," said the woman softly.

The boy rubbed his eyes.

"Don't go C.C. please," said the boy.

Something about him sparked something in his mind on the edge of it, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"I must, but I'll be back," said the woman taking the boy and hugging him tenderly.

They stayed like that for a while the silence not broken, and his younger self hugging the woman as if for dear life. Finally the he spoke.

"Promise you'll come back," said the boy.

The woman looked sadly at the boy.

"I can't," she said softly.

"Why not," said the boy.

The woman was silent, contemplating what she should do.

"I cannot promise," she said softly," but I will make a contract with you… do you except? With it our fates are bound together."

The boy did not pause when it was time to reply.

"Yes!" he said.

"Then from now on our fates our bound, but I warn you the path will not be an easy one…"

The boy looked up at her and she gave him a gentle smile and touched his left eye. There was something wrong with it. Lelouch stepped forward and saw that the boy's eye was different. A weird symbol was in his eye. What was it?

"But I cannot allow you to come to harm," said the woman softly.

She leaned forward and kissed the boy on the lips. Lelouch blushed feeling as if he had intruded in something he shouldn't of. The boy was no more than 11 and the girl 16 or 18 it was illegal what they were doing. Then the woman pulled away and closed the boy's eyes. The boy slumped forward and she caught the now unconscious boy.

"So I must lock away your memories of this, and of me," she whispered placing the boy down gently in the grass.

A tear streaked down her face as she turned away, "forgive me."

The memory slowly dissipated. He was now in a place he could not explain. It swirled all about him colors zoomed by. He examined his surroundings and he realized it wasn't just colors that passed by; he saw face, each face different, but all had the same expression. Each seemed to be in pain.

He looked all around him looking for an explanation as to where he was even a hint. Not know anything about this place worried him, he sensed something… something evil hidden somewhere in there. Then she was in front of him. Her long green hair covering her exposed chest like a veil. Lelouch instinctively looked away embarrassed until he realized he too was in the same state. She stepped forward and touched his cheek, gently turning his face to her. She then leaned forward and claimed his lips in a soft gentle kiss. The kiss was a short and simple, but to him it felt like an eternity. She pulled away slowly; she gave him a small smile. Then almost immediately they were back in the interrogation room.

"Do you remember," asked C.C. her hands wrapping around his neck.

"Yes," said Lelouch pulling away his memories coming back to him in a flood.

That boy… it had definitely been him, and he remembered C.C. now, so vivid were his memories that he could remember her scent; how soft her skin had been. He had loved her, not the cold demeanor she put on to ward others away, but the soft side she had only showed to him. She'd originally was his tutor in history, but soon her lessons became little more than times when he and she would sit and talk of little more than trivial things, and even on other occasions causing trouble around the villa.

Lelouch pulled away, breaking C.C's. purchase on his neck. He straightened his clothes and then knocked on the door sharply. The door opened after he'd knocked several times. Lelouch walked past Suzaku and Alexander. Lelouch walked past swiftly a plan already forming in his head.

"She is with me," was his only statement as he left the room going down the hall.

C.C walked past them without a second's hesitation. The soft clicking of heels was prominent with her every step as she walked away. She walked by as if wearing a strait jacket in a military compound was common practice. Her features passive in neutrality as she walked past, Alexander looked across at Suzaku, whom returned his gaze.

"You think...?" asked Alexander in a soft whisper.

"No I... mean maybe he is a virgin... I think. I mean if that was the case it wouldn't take much," replied Suzaku in a hushed whispered as he and Alexander began to walk after Lelouch and the mysterious girl.

Lelouch sat in the seat of his shuttle. In his hands he held a book he'd been trying to finish for some time now, but he found his attention wavering to the information in his head. His power was the power of absolute obedience. The information he thought had been volumes upon volumes of information was little more than a sentence. He looked back a C.C., or what she preferred to be called. She lay on the luxurious couch doing little more than staring at the ceiling. Her mystery so enticing to him, it was like a reel slowly pulling him in.

C.C. had explained to him the power and slowly he was coming to terms with it. He just needed to try it in an actual situation to see if it really worked.

He looked away, and over to Suzaku who's white knights uniform was a mess of crumbs. The mask he'd worn to hide his face earlier that day thrown aside. He ate chips and the shuttles inbuilt overhead TV's. He watched fixedly. It was a soap opera. Lelouch was bemused at how the moment you could flick on the TV, and he would watch it until the end of the program, a little chink in Suzaku's perfect knight appearance.

Lelouch leaned over to him.

"So what is happening?" he asked smirking.

"Andramada is cheating on Victor with Hector and Hector is sleeping with victor in a crisscrossing deceitful way of gay pleasure; victor then broke Hector's heart when he sees him with his sister Ann. Hector kills himself and now Andramada is about to kill herself in despair, but not before she kills Ann and Victor," Said Suzaku hurriedly trying to explain before the commercial ended and the show resumed.

"A real nail bitter," replied Lelouch completely lost.

"Uh huh," said Suzaku intently watching as the commercials ended.

Lelouch leaned back and looked back out the window. His mind straying back to the power; Geass... it was a useless power unless he knew its specs. Would it work on men and women? Or would it only work on just one sex? Was there a price he'd have to pay after each use?

Alexander walked in dressed in his full uniform. He took the seat next to Suzaku and watched the soap opera with him after he'd been filled in on the progress in the show by Suzaku.

Lelouch glanced back at C.C. again her eyes meeting his this time. She smiled at him coyly almost as if saying;" if you come here and I'll devour you." He shuddered, his body knowing what it wanted. He resisted and stayed seated. He looked away and buried himself in his book, never finishing the page he was on during the whole 5 hour remainder of the trip.

Yuki sat in the dining room of the private quarters. She was having a problem with her math problems. Someone walked in and she looked up. Her mouth fell open and the pencil she had been twirling in her hand fell out. Then she was out of her seat and tackled the darkly handsome boy who'd just walked in.

"Woah, let us walk in the door," said Lelouch hugging her gently.

Suzaku walked in after him. Alexander was housing at a hotel preparing certain things for him. Suzaku was hugged by her as well. Then she went off ranting asking questions. After Lelouch and Suzaku had placed the bags down, they were forced into the kitchen by Yuki where a half asleep maid was rudely awakened by Yuki. She made tea then excused herself to return to sleep.

Lelouch sipped his tea as Yuki told him of her recent dilemmas in school.

"So I swear I'm going to fail history and chemistry," she said wrapping up.

"You should try harder Yuki you're very smart, just apply yourself more," said Suzaku giving her a warm smile, his voice gentle.

"Especially in history we can only avoid our predecessors mistakes if we know about them," said Lelouch placing his cup back on his saucer with a soft "tink" of glass hitting glass.

"But that doesn't matter because I won't be there to get my bad grades tomorrow," she said smiling at the two her eye's beaming hinting at what she wanted.

"You most certainly are I see no reason for you not to go school," said Lelouch.

"But... But you guys are going to leave soon like always and I won't get to see you much with school," she complained.

"Yuki that's the thing if this was a short visit I would of course I would have said Yes, but you'll be stuck with us for quite a time yet," said Lelouch smiling waving his hand in the air waving it in a vague movement. Yuki's eyes lit up and her mouth which had just been in a puppy dog pout went into a gigantic smile.

She was across the table hugging them before they could even rise from the seats she had Lelouch and Suzaku; they smiled at her and hugged back.

"I'm so glad, I missed you so much," she said softly.

"Well you don't have to anymore," he said, the subvocalized ending hanging in the air," for now."

"Now get to bed Yuki you've got school tomorrow," said Suzaku as Lelouch and he pulled away.

Of course Lelouch being the over protective brother he was tucked her in at night, but that night he did something different. He sat on the beds edge and looked at her, absentmindedly stroking her hair.

He wondered sometimes if he and Nunnally would have been like this. Would it have been a different story if she had lived? He didn't know, but he knew in this life she didn't exist. That was something he'd have to accept. He slowly rose from Yuki's bed side, and left the room carefully and silently closing the door after himself.

Preview:

Yuki sighed as she was dragged along with Rika the two popular blonde girls. Why was she here at all, oh she remembered they had forcibly dragged here. She would need to call Lelouch and Suzaku or they would were at the new strip mall near Shinjuku looking at clothes.

"I like this one," said Ashley holding up a pink sleeveless shirt. "Definitely," said Kate.

The girls rabbled on and on when an explosion ripped the air.

Yuki looked around, she saw smoke rising from the direction of the ghetto. All around her people looked at the fighting with nervous faces. They clutched their loved ones closer. More cannon fire, more explosions. Just as a baby's cry broke the nervous silence that lay over the crowed a stray shot landed in the strip mall and all hell broke was knocked off her feet by the force of the explosion sent flying backwards landing in a tumble. Rolling backwards and hitting the wall hard. She lay slumped against the wall unconscious when the large brown truck drove in accompanied by several ambulances.

The door of the van opened up and out stepped tall man in his early twenties wearing a lab coat.

"Cecil do you think there were any survivors?" he said in an almost sing song voice.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4: Chapter 3: the choosing of new knight**

Chapter-3

The Choosing of a new knight

Today was they day they'd been afraid of, D-day. Today they would have to prove their worth to the JLF. Kallen and the resistance watched the Britannian convoy enter the Shinjuku ghetto for a routine sweep of the area for terrorist cells. They were approaching the target zone as planned. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. She tried to calm herself the JLF had sent two squads of infantry men and a custom Glasgow. They would have to hold here for at least 1 hour to show their mettle before the JLF would accept them into their ranks. She took in a deep calming breathe. The radio on her Glasgow's dash crackled to life at that moment.

"Ready Kallen?" came Ohgi's voice over the radio.

"As I'll ever be," she replied confidently.

"Alright we'll go when you give the signal," he said.

Kallen took one more deep breathe.

"Now!" she said.

She then zoomed out of cover; the knight-mares huge rifle brought to bear at the convoy. As she drove by it spat death with lethal efficiency. Destroying all order in the convoy along with two of the four Knight-mares that had been with the convoy.

Kallen swerved about firing into the convoys flank, aiming at the knight mares. The first phase of the plan was progressing as they planned. She took out another knight-mare destroying its legs and arms.

She kept on the move keeping out of any of the tanks slow swiveling turret's line of fire. She didn't worry about the small arms fire though which was mostly directed at the other soldiers. One good thing about Britannians was that they were perfectionists; even buried in a junkyard as it had been the Britannian's had made sure to throw out all its parts with it along with having the armor coated with anti-rust and proper wheels. The best was that despite the condition of her knight-mare it'd still kick asses.

The cannon fire from the remaining tanks was panicked disordered. The shots they fired straying off of targets so far they hit buildings some even missing them. Kallen dispatched them swiftly; they didn't want any civilian casualties regardless of whether they were Britannian or Japanese.

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿_

Yuki sighed as she was dragged along with Ashley and Kate, the two most popular blonde girls in school. Why was she here at all, oh she remembered they had forcibly dragged here. She would need to call Lelouch and Suzaku or they would worry. They were headed to the new strip mall near Shinjuku to look at clothes.

"I like this one," said Ashley holding up a pink sleeveless shirt.

"Definitely," said Kate.

The girls rabbled on and on when suddenly an explosion ripped the air.

Yuki looked around, she saw smoke rising from the direction of the ghetto. All around her people looked at the fighting with nervous faces. They clutched their loved ones closer. The sound of more cannon fire, and more explosions came from off in the distance. Just as a baby's cry broke the nervous silence that lay over the crowed a stray shot landed in the strip mall and all hell broke out, she was knocked off her feet by the force of the explosion; sent flying backwards landing in a tumble like her martial arts had taught her. She rolled backwards fast and hit the wall hard. She lay slumped against the wall dazed. The emergency response was almost immediate as several more explosions ripped through the mall amabulance and a large brown truck drove in.

The door of the van opened up and out stepped tall man in his early twenties wearing a lab coat.

"Cecil do you think there were any survivors?"

"It doesn't appear as though any in the immediate blast survived," said Cecil Cromwell appearing at his side professional as usual.

"A travesty really you think Lord Jeremiah is alive and that girl...what was her name?" said Lloyd putting his hands in his pocket.

"Yuki, Lloyd don't you remember you even made a song on the drive here to retrieve them both to remember," said Cecil with a sigh.

"Oh yes I did, it was a rather catchy tune," he said smiling at the memory," alright we've got to find the girl and Jeremiah."

"Lloyd their probably dead," said Cecil.

"I know Cecil but I would like to study Lord Jeremiah's body to see what made him such a good pilot."

"That's... Wait is that girl still alive?" said Cecil as Yuki groaned.

"Core man, Core man," called Cecil to a group of medics," there is a survivor over here."

Yuki gathered her surrounding slowly.

'Where was she?'

'Was she in heaven?'

"Is she up?"

"Yes," came a curt reply.

"Wow amazing she survived a tank shell, huh?"

Yuki opened her eyes slowly, but was forced to close them again as the light filtered in giving her a huge head ache.

"Just rest for a while more," said a soft soothing voice.

Yuki too weak to fight it fell asleep.

"Sir there is a terrorist attack currently happening in Shinjuku, it appears to be a small home grown terrorist cell, but they appear to have a Glasgow from the information I've gathered," said Alexander over the phone.

"Would you like to enact the plan? I've already secured everything you've asked for and this seems as good a chance as any," he said the phone pressed to his ear by his shoulder as he began to button up the ragged hand-me down shirt he'd bought from a thrift store.

Alexander looked decrypted; he looked like a homeless Japanese man, he hoped he'd look like a resistance member. You could never tell their clothes were always so ugly he could hardly look at them the only reason he had them now was because his lord had asked it of him. The costume made only so much real by the bag under his eyes. That damn witch of a lady had the TV up full blast last night and had ordered pizza at least half a dozen times after he had ordered it for dinner and introduced it to her, a grave mistake on his part.

"Yes Alexander we shall meet on the out skirt of Shinjuku in the old subway tunnel f line, meet me there in 45 minutes, with the items we discussed earlier," said Lelouch over the phone.

"Of course," said Alexander picking up a black Attaché case from the dresser where he looked at his reflection at the moment.

"Alexander you've been a loyal subordinate and great friend I'm sorry I'm wrapping you up in this," said Lelouch regret in his voice.

"Lelouch I am not sorry to be doing this you're right Britannia is corrupt. Nobel feed of the masses without giving back and kill innocent people... I just wish I could be of more service my lord," said Alexander the passion for his cause evident in his face and voice.

"Very well Alexander proceed," said ale ouch before he hung up.

Alexander closed his phone and turned to the witch watching TV..

"Stay here," he ordered as if he was speaking to a dog," Lelouch may like you, but it doesn't mean I have to."

"Oh be quiet; I won't leave here, there is no purpose to unless I see my interests in any danger you have no reason to worry."

"Humph, very well then," said Alexander walking to the rooms exit swiftly with an authoritative gait in his step.

As soon as he left C.C. Picked up the phone and ordered another pizza, even though he'd forbid it.

Lelouch put on the clothes he'd acquired and looked at himself in the mirror; he looked like a peasant from London back in the steam age. He hated it. He wrapped the scarf around his lower face and looked at Suzaku who wore a tank top and cargo pants. Sometimes he hated how fit Suzaku was because he could do something like that. Not that Lelouch was fat; no he was just as fit, but it didn't show with a four pack on his stomach.

"Ready?" asked Suzaku.

"As I'll ever be," said Lelouch.

He was nervous, a very rare occasion. He usually had everything down to a plan, but today he was unsure what to do, his plan was based on so many variables what should he do if it failed. He didn't know what to do, but he couldn't afford to fail. No, otherwise all the death and pain he'd caused and received would be for naught. He would not waste his or Suzaku's sacrifices.

"Let's go," said Lelouch before he walked out of the room he'd slept in last night.

Lelouch, Suzaku, and Alexander observed the violence from afar. The battle was heated the terrorists were sorely besought, and their force crumbling. They were truly out matched by the Britannian forces. Lelouch held the terrorist communicator he'd picked up from one of the fallen terrorist bodies.

He looked at the communicator in his hands, it was almost like cobra bared to strike to him, not an old radio. He could turn back now, could wait for more favorable conditions. No... No... he couldn't afford to wait he'd been patient long enough, passive and complaint, allowing people to stamp over him and his beliefs.

He flicked the radio on and spoke.

Kallen swerved; avoiding the incoming fire from that crazy Sutherland pilot. She looked down at her Sutherlands beeping screen.

'Only 30 minutes of life left? She was going to die if the JLF didn't come soon.'

She drove out of cover; barely avoiding the hail of bullets intended to destroy her and her unit. Suddenly over the comms came a strong soothing voice; it was commanding yet soothing to her jittery nerves. She felt an instant connection with this man.

"You with the Glasgow, enter the building behind you, that tunnel is being watched by heavy support units."

"What? Who are you? "She asked, despite already acting on the order.

"That doesn't matter, don't question me right now. There's a wider battle going on at the moment," snapped the voice before the transmission was cut.

She held her breathe as the Sutherland pilot who'd chased her (the woman had identified herself as Villeta) drove by stopped and scanned the area.

The radio crackled to life," Q1 fire at will."

Kallen fired into the unit's rear. The Knight-mare flew through the air; caught unawares by her anchors, the auto eject instantly ejecting the pilot.

How had the voice, which she was knew to him as, known the unit would follow? Or was it just luck; she didn't know.

Lelouch looked at the infantry engagements and looked for and found their frequencies.

"Half of the squad head for the building across the street the other half of you hides in the rubble across the way."

The order wasn't met with much resistance, but followed. As his instructions proved to be correct the soldiers followed them faster and more efficiently. He watched from his perch on the top level of an old dilapidated business building as the Britannian knight-mares began to congregate upon the survivors of the squad in the building. He opened the link on his Glasgow to Suzaku and Alexander.

"Hit and run pattern 322," were his words and immediately two Glasgow units appeared as if from thin air behind the Sutherlands next to the resistance. They fire into the Sutherlands; their hail of bullets tearing the units to shreads. The first few bullets hit the units in their legs, and forced the pilots to eject. As soon as the squad of Sutherlands had been dissipated the two Glasgow's took off in separate directions, each going to act on a different part of his plan.

Yuki woke up in the unfamiliar surroundings of the back of an ambulance. She sat up with a groan.

'What happened,' she wondered not for the first time.

She looked around, trying to gather her surroundings. She remembered the stray shell hitting the shopping mall and then, she couldn't remember anything after that.

"Ah ha, she's awake for sure this time," he said a huge smile over taking his features.

"Where am I?" she asked the man.

"In back of an ambulance being taken care of by Cecil on the site," he said quickly as if rehearsed," and your next question is why right? Well because you were shopping with your gf's and then the fighting started in Shinjuku, and then ka-bam you're here."

"What's happening to the Britannian forces?" she asked.

"Well prince Clovis's royal soldier are being decimated by the rebels I don't know how, but they are," he said sighing and claiming a chair that stood directly across from her.

"It's such a shame our super-secret weapon can't be used. Our pilot is dead," he said smirking and looking at her," I'm sure it'd change the tide of the battle."

"What do you mean a pilot, it's not a gun or a cannon or something like that?" she asked her interest piqued.

"Nope it's a new knight mare frame, but no one can pilot. It's a shame really, we need a pilot so badly," said Lloyd watching her out the corner of his eye.

Yuki didn't pause for a moment," I'll pilot it," she said.

"I don't know, it's a super-secret weapon. I can't let just anyone pilot it," he said playfully swirling around in his chair.

"Please; I want to help," she said getting up out of the bed she'd been lying in.

"Okay… why not," he said smirking stopping the chair from swiveling and facing her.

10 minutes later

Yuki pulled the zipper up on the white and gold pilot suit. She was going to be a knight, as good as Suzaku if she could be. The suit was originally for male pilots, but her lack of an overly large chest helped make her fit into it, she had some binding wrapped around her chest and it made it fit perfectly.

"Did you read the manual on the lance-lot?" asked the lady who'd introduced herself as Cecil in her soft motherly tone.

"I skimmed it, but I'll be fine."

Yuki walked to the hangar truck where the lone unit stood covered by a black tarp. The locks were released with a pneumatic hiss and revealed the white and gold unit underneath. She held her breathe as she saw the new unit. The unit was beautiful, she went to the foot hock and stepped in and then she put her weight on it and the cord began to retract taking her to the cockpit.

She entered the cockpits chair and then pulled the lever to activate the chair and slid in. The lights came on in the cockpit. She took out the hair tie she'd put on her wrist and did her hair up in a ponytail so none of her hair would get in her face while she was piloting. She took a deep breathe trying to call her nerves.

"When you're ready Yuki," said Cecil through the communicator in her ear.

"Right….," she said.

'No turning back now,' she thought to herself.

She pushed the flash drive into its place. The activation sequence began and the screen in front of her lit up.

"Z-01 Lancelot," she read.

She typed the secondary confirmation in, the password, although she still had a hard time not laughing at it was Curry balls.

Then Cecile's voice came on over the cockpit speakers.

"Alright Yuki please prepare to launch."

"Right," she said gripping the controls hands shaking a little.

Yuki readied the unit to launch putting it into a 3 point stance.

"Z-01 launching," said Yuki pushing the joy stick forward full throttle

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" She

She pushed the controls forward again confused why wasn't it moving?

"Oh sorry Yuki I forgot to put the energy filler in damn-it; Cecil why didn't… ow, ow, owie!" said Lloyd.

"Yuki please hang on a moment," said Cecil.

Yuki let out a breathe of relief; she thought it'd been through some fault of her own. Finally Cecil's voice came back over the communicator.

"Z-01 Lance-lot ready for launch!" said Cecil.

"Right, launching," she said pushing the control forward again.

This time the sound of squealing tires filled the air. She sped on passing the rubble of the shopping mall, and several field hospitals. She saw the girls from school in under one tent being patched up. They were filthy and bloody, fear and the wear of the event evident on their face.

Yuki pushed the throttle open full go speeding up to 130 mph.

"Wahoo," said Lloyd jubilant," I knew she was a good choice."

"What do you mean Lloyd?" said Cecil turning on him," I thought we just got lucky to find someone with Knight mare piloting experience."

"He he…. He…., well I mean I…. uh….. we did. She piloted a knight mare just once before at prince Lelouch's base," said Lloyd smiling.

"What do you mean at prince Lelouch's base? Is she one of the soldier's daughters?" asked Cecil.

"Not exactly but she got a ranking of 99.99 on the training course. I mean I'm sure the prince will never find out so we'll be fine," said Lloyd his big mouth revealing things he had meant to, and should been have kept secret.

"You mean that she's his adopted…. Wait you didn't ask the prince before you put her in there?! You know what he does to people who so much as say a word against her?! He will kill us for putting her on the front lines!"

"Don't worry he won't find out," said Lloyd stepping backward pressing against the wall as Cecil's eye's began glowing red with malice.

"Help me engineers!" cried Lloyd as Cecil proceeded discipline Lloyd with a ruler.

Lelouch's plan was working better than he could have ever dreamed. Then the Lance-lot joined the battle. It arrived unannounced just when Britannian forces were about to be decimated.

It'd taken out a third of his forces in a matter of moments. By the time his forces could regroup the Britannian forces were attacking again." Q1 have your squad of Sutherland's hold there we can't afford to give much more ground or we'll lose this battle."

"Right," said Kallen directing her squad of stolen Sutherlands piloted by her fellow resistance fighters, he changed the radio frequency to Suzaku's and Alexander's.

"Can you take out that new Knightmare?"

"Don't worry we're already on our way there," said Alexander

"If you can't what we've been preparing this whole time could fall apart."

"I know Lelouch," said Suzaku gripping the controls tighter, for his father's and Nunnally's memories, and the oath they made after they needed to win this day.

Yuki retracted the slash-harken from the terrorist's stolen Sutherland. They were despicable, how could they kill innocents for no reason? Even though she was Japanese as well she would never consider terrorism to fight back. They could join Britannia as honorary citizens, and didn't they realize that the moment they stopped the terrorism, and the rampant use of refrain they could become a satellite nation. It would mean the Japanese would be accepted as Britannians, no longer would they have to live in such terrible conditions anymore when that happened. When that happened their lives could only get better from there. Why did they resist the system?

She cursed as another unit attacked her from behind. She shot her harken down sending the Lance-Lot into the air. She fired the two thigh harkens into the unit and locked the left hand harken into place making it act a dagger. She sped down onto the Sutherland, she punched down into the units cock pit before the pilot could eject.

She'd decided before hand there would be no mercy for them. She'd take them out, they'd made their decision and she her own. If they dared defy Britannia…. to defy Lelouch; then the only thing left for them was death. She retracted her thigh harkens and read the new orders coming in. The right flanks assault was being stopped; they wanted her to help them.

She cut down a side alley, proceeding to where her orders had directed her. Suddenly she heard the sounds of gun fire. She barely had time to bring up her shield and block the shots. Her attacker strafed to the left keeping up its barrage until it was gone from her line of sight.

She sped after the enemies Glasgow. With her speed it was only a matter of moments before she'd caught up to the unit. She fired her harkens at it. The Glasgow avoided the shots skillfully and fired back with its knight-mare rifle. She blocked the shots with the Lance-Lots shields.

'Damn, he's good,' she thought.

She charged him with the Hand harkens locked in prepared to kill the pilot. The Glasgow activated its stun baton and met her head on. She swiped at the units head. The Glasgow blocked the blow and countered aiming at the Lance-Lot's leg. Yuki jumped avoiding it easily, and tried to kick the Glasgow in the head. The Glasgow sped backwards avoiding the blow.

"Damn-it," cursed Alexander, "whoever this guy is he's good."

Yuki took a fighting stance preparing for another assault; she quickly activated the shoulder mounted radars to make sure she hasn't missed anything. Suddenly a red dot appeared behind her. She used her harken again to propel her into the air. She just barely avoided the barrage of bullets aimed at her back.

"Cowards," she said firing her harkens at the new attacker.

The new attacker avoided her anchors easily. She used the anchors now stuck in the ground to speed her to the ground. The impact of her unit hitting the ground broke the concrete send shards of pavement into the air everywhere. The first Glasgow charged in, thinking to take advantage of her possible disorientation at the landing. Before he could land his blow she spun low and swept the legs out from under the unit and brought her hand up hitting the units head.

The unit auto ejected and before she could regain her balance the other Glasgow charged her and hit her with the shock baton. She brought the Lance-lots arm up to block the blow. The blow broke the lance-lot's right arm. She cursed and ejected the right arm. She would make him pay for that. She fired her harkens in return. The Glasgow lost only its left arm to her harkens.

'I'm losing,' thought Suzaku, 'is it the unit or is it the pilot?'

Suzaku unslung his rifle from his back and fired while retreating. Yuki fired the Lance-Lots harkens at the Glasgow, she managed to hit the Knightmare rifle. Suzaku cursed. He re-activated the Stun baton he was going to have to make his stand here or else they'd have failed. Suzaku knew the unit was too strong for even him to beat alone with this glasgow. He cursed Alexander for the foolish charge that had cost him his Glasgow.

"Suzaku," came Lelouch's voice over the radio, "were pulling back…. the terrorist have already begun their escape."

"Yes your majesty," said Suzaku backing up slowly.

Yuki cursed, "You coward."

She went to charged him ready to end his life.

"Die Terrorist," she said.

As she went to attack the Glasgow a RPG flew at her. She blocked it thinking it to be one intended to kill, but instead of it exploding a cloud of white smoke burst from it suddenly blocked her view. She cursed again and sped through it hoping to find the terrorist.

Suzaku drove to the escape point,Alexander in his hand; it had been he who launched the smoke bomb.

"Thanks Alexander," said Suzaku over the Glasgow's speakers.

Suzaku felt the rumble of a distant explosion and knew the reason for it. Lelouch had just detonated the failsafe. Suzaku cursed, Lelouch must have done it to give them time to escape.

Lelouch cut his connection with the terrorist. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

'Yes he'd made sure Britannia remembered its first encounter with him, the first of many,' he hoped

He exited through the sewers back to the original meeting point where Suzaku and Alexander already waited for him.

He opened his cockpit and stepped into the harness. The cord put him down to the ground with a soft landing.

"The first phase of my plan is complete; now I must have to pay a visit to a very dear relative of mine. I believe I would like to talk to him about his past deeds," said Lelouch an evil smile curling his lips. It'd been reckless he knew, but a good chance to test out his power, and he wished for answers.

He went to the viceroy's palace. Dressed in Britannian guard garb he was able to sneak into the soldiers barracks. There 50 maybe 60 soldiers sat helmets off relaxing. As he entered the guard he had just used his power on walked behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" asked a soldier.

Several soldiers' reached for their guns.

"Do not worry, I am nobody," said Lelouch raising his hands in surrender.

He pulled his helmet off and stared the general mass of soldiers in their eyes. The emblem of Geass was blazing in his eye.

"Obey me," was his simple command.

All the soldiers stood straight up and saluted him.

"Yes my lord," was their reply.

Guard's man Plzak strode down the hall, he gripped the rifle lightly in his hands whistling softly to himself. It was a soft melody from a show he'd seen recently, he didn't particularly like the show but its theme song was catchy. He paused and looked out the window. It was a beautiful clear summer's night with the star glimmering in the sky. He wished he could be with his girlfriend on the date he'd promised her earlier that week, but right now but he had to protect the prince. His loyalty to the crown trumped all. That was when he say the body drop from the roof.

"What the...?" he cried out taking a step back into something hard.

He looked back and saw Whitiker, his old pal.

"Did you just see that?" he asked turning to him.

Whitiker didn't reply.

"Whitiker?" he asked.

Plyzak suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a knife embedded in his chest. A hand still holding the blade he followed it back to Whitiker's body.

"W-Why?" he asked as he keeled over bleeding.

Whitiker knelt down besides Plyzak and stabbed him again. He continued to stab him repeatedly until Plyzak ceased to move.

As Plyzak died he looked up at his former friend trying to look into his eyes and ask why, but when he looked into his friends eye's they seemed different, as if he was a different person. Then he noticed the red ring around them. What had happened to Whitiker?

When Whitiker was sure Plyzak was dead he threw his body out the window.

Lelouch walked into Clovis's room where two armed Sentry's stood before the door. They stood straight backed and professional. Their rifles hung at their sides, Lelouch pulled out the revolver pistol he had taken with him here. He shot them both quickly before they even realized he was there. Then Lelouch opened the door and entered the room.

There in a large thrown like chair sat Clovis. He looked up at Lelouch.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your judge, your jury and executioner, "said Lelouch taking off the helmet he had replaced back onto his head off.

"Now judge yourself and decide if you deserve to live with the crimes you've committed… but before …," said Lelouch the sign of Geass filling his eye again.

" You will do as I say," he said his power taking effect on Clovis.

Headline News

Today the nation of Japan weeps in sorrow at the announcement of his highness's, Prince Clovis's suicide. We don't know why as of yet, but we will fill you in as the detail come to light.

Kallen read the short article again, and then she read it again, trying to make sense of it all. She couldn't this article had been on Ohgi's desk placed there at some point with an attached note; all that it said were only three words in fancy cursive: Enjoy my handiwork?

Had it been that voice? But when and how had he gotten into their secret headquarters? Then supposedly he'd somehow killed Clovis? It was ludicrous, but somehow she couldn't stop herself believing. Who had been that voice?

Preview:

"Hi I'll be starting here today; I am Lelouch Lamperouge. I am transferring here from the mainland. This is because when my dad came here for work," said Lelouch smiling at his new homeroom class.

Yuki sat in the back of the class mouth opened in amazement. His glasses only fooling those who had never met him and color contacts changing his eye's to a deep blue color.

"It's nice to meet you," he said putting on a smile for the class at which several girls keeled over.

"Please Mr. Lamperouge take any seat that is available," said the teacher smiling warmly.

"Now you?" she said gesturing to the teen besides Lelouch.

"Me I'm Suzaku Kurirugi," said Suzaku smiling brightly at the class.

Another few girls fell over they were running out of women in the room.

"Lelouch and I are from the same school in the homeland, we've known each other for some time. Our parents agreed it'd be best for us both to come and study here in Japan," said Suzaku draping his arm around Lelouch's shoulder casually.

All remaining girls in the room including the teacher fainted from delight except for two one Shirley Finete and of course Yuki.

"Wow that's a good way to start the year," said Suzaku smiling, Lelouch just sighed and shook his head.


	5. Chapter 4

-4 Emerge Royalty

"Hi I'll be starting here today, I'm Lelouch Lamperouge. I transferred here from the mainland. My dad came here for work, so I guess you're stuck with me for a while" said Lelouch smiling at his new homeroom class.

Yuki sat in the back of the class mouth opened in amazement and glee. His glasses only fooling those who had never met him and contact changing his eye's to a deep blue color.

"It's nice to meet you," he said putting on a smile for the class at which several girls keeled over.

"Please Mr. Lamperouge take any seat that is available," said the teacher smiling warmly.

"Now you?" she said Gesturing to the teen Besides Lelouch.

"Me I'm Suzaku Kingo," said Suzaku smiling brightly at the class.

Another few girls fell over they were running of of women in the room.

"Me and Lelouch are best friends and we couldn't bear to be separated so our parent allowed us to go here together," said Suzaku draping his arm around Lelouch's shoulder casually. All remaining girls in the room including the teacher fainted from delight except for two one Shirley Finete and of course Yuki.

"Wow that's a good way to start the year," said Suzaku smiling at Lelouch.

Lelouch just sighed and shook his head.

Lelouch walked through a group of female admires bombarding him with questions and walked to the empty seat next to Yuki, Suzaku taking the seat on the other side. Yuki buried her face into her hand flushed red. Ever since Lelouch had found out she'd been hurt in the Shinjuku incident he had become even more over protective, hardly allowing her to be out of his sight for even a few moments. When she did escape she usually went across the street to the college where the lancelot was housed. She would mainly help with repairs and other pilot things, but besides that she just sat and looked at her knight-mare.

It was going to be the noble steed bringing her to battle which would earn Lelouch's admiration. She'd be able to join the blood raven and be with them on the front lines. But now she was just overwhelmed by his attention.

Lelouch lived down the hall from her in the club house now instead of on a different level like a boy and girl of their ages should, he had even set up a curfew. As well he washed, ironed and cleaned everything in the house from the laundry to the kitchen floor. But while on the level of her as a teenage girl she hated it on the female level vying for his affections she enjoyed all the attention.

Lelouch sat in class trying not to nod off into sleep and failing. Suzaku on the other hand lay head down on his desk asleep already. Lelouch had been up all last night setting up things for the next time he'd go out. He already had a costume drawn up for his new persona and had it near completion. He just needed to wait until all the ordered parts came in from their separate companies. The only thing now was to choose a name for himself. Then there was the small matter of having to transfer the blood ravens to Japan. Lelouch propped his head up on his hand and made his face turn downwards so the teacher couldn't clearly see his face and closed his eye's. It was an old trick he'd perfected while in long pointless meetings. He saw no reason what's so ever in hearing a half assed lecture on the colonial revolts of the 1870's.

The school day for Lelouch was a long arduous journey through hell. Firstly he had to smile all day and pretend he knew and cared about what the guys in his gym class were talking about. Then pretend that all the girls how kept giving him food and asking him to join them wasn't a hassle. It was a slow torture he believed no human being should have had to endure. He sat outside on the court yard of the academy leaning against a tree checking his PDA for any messages.

None.

His stomach rumbled. He grimaced bad day to skip breakfast, most of the food the girls had given him was either bad or he just didn't feel like eating so he'd thrown it out. He put his PDA in his uniforms inside chest pocket and sighed. It seemed like he was doing that a lot lately. Sighing for no reason.

"Umm hello?"

Lelouch looked behind him where the voice seemed to of come from.

He was met face to face with twin pools of sapphire blue eye's. They were beautiful eye's he thought.

"Yes," he said taking her all in.

She was thin and appeared small but he guessed it was because the uniform was a little to large. She had startlingly red hair the touched her collar bone gently. Her hair was styled down in a conservative sort of way that was usually done by women with longer hair, but she seemed to pull the look off just fine with her short hair. Her chest although down sized by the overly large school jacket was still quite ample.

"Are you the new student?" she said her voice soft and gentle.

"Umm... yes I am," said Lelouch fumbling over his words.

The girl giggled at how obviously uncomfortable he was at the current moment.

"I'm Kallen, Kallen Statfield," she said sitting down beside him her lunch on her lap.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" she asked already opening her lunch.

"Not really," said Lelouch noting that she was already chowing down.

They sat for a while; they talked about whatever came to their minds for a while. From school to politics, they just talked, something he had yearned for since he'd come to the school. Not adoration, not 'your lordship,' before he knew what was happening he was laughing and enjoying himself.

He enjoyed the feeling of comradery immensely. Finally the end of lunch bell rang and the two parted ways. After that Lelouch's day seemed even more uninteresting if possible.

After school Kallen walked home followed by her usual gaggle of adoring fans. She smiled and talked to them politely, but her mind was on that boy. He'd looked so alone under the tree. He reminded her of herself, forced to put on a mask. That boy, somehow she felt that she already knew him from somewhere. Some how she felt very excited to go to school tomorrow even though it was usually hell to her.

Location: Shinjuku Ghetto- Resistance Hideout

Kallen rubbed her bare shoulders and experimentally moved her arm. She really enjoyed being out of the stuffy britannian clothes that she was forced to wear in public to keep up appearances. The shorts and belly exposing shirt she wore weren't, well, conservative, but they allowed for greater mobility and stopped her from getting so hot in the cockpit. She looked at the delicate watch on her wrist a gift from her deceased brother. It was five minutes until they were supposedly supposed to meet this mystery guy. Who did this guy think he was? He'd stolen a radio and hijacked their operation but somehow had the gall to boss them around?! She fumed a bit at this, but quickly calmed down. She blushed at the thought she didn't even know the guy and she was already this excited? She wasn't a whore she needed to calm down.

"Man I wish this guy would just get here already, who the fuck does he think he is?" said Tamaki in his annoyingly loud voice.

"Yeah," said several others around voicing their agreement.

Kallen looked at Ohgi who did nothing to stop them, he looked nervous. He definitely wasn't the leader type, her brother had been, but the mantle had been thrust upon him as the next most senior member after her brother's death.

"He expects you to be patient, a test of sorts, which might I add you've failed horribly," said a sharp decisive voice cutting through the commotion as if it were no more than a dull chatter.

Kallen turned around realizing the voice had come from directly behind her. The man who had spoken stood only 3 feet away from her accompanied by another man slightly behind him. One wore ragged clothing that looked more like it belonged in a movie of steam age London punk than in real life, with tattered brown pants and even a dirtied jacket that use to be worn by commoners and a top hat casting his face in shadows. The other wore nothing but a pair of cargo pants and a dark blue tank top and a mask. At his side he held a samurai's long sword. The only thing similar of the two was that they both wore Japanese masks that covered only the top half of there faces. From each forehead jutted out horns in a traditional oni mask.

"If you are going to be impatient you might as well follow us now," said the steam punk londoner.

They turned and left the group, who was awestruck. Was this some sort of JLF initiation right or something. It seemed too planned out, too rehearsed to be anything else.

"Well, come on guys," said Kallen snapping everyone out of there daze and leading the way.

They walked through the complex maze of sewer tunnels, and outlets to a huge underground chamber. The chamber itself was so large it could have been an audience chamber for a king; yet it was so filthy it was barely fit for the homeless. In this way the man in the center of it sent a complex yet loud message about himself. In the center of it all stood a huge pile of rubble, and on it was a huge thrown of stone on which sat a man. He wore all the colors royalty, mainly dark purple with bright gold running down the center and split at about mid waist and went down each leg. Behind him he had a large black cape with what looked like red rose vines going along the inside of the cape. On his face was a strange mask that covered his whole face and at the bottom where the chin should have been was a strange symbol of what looked like a bird in flight painted in gold.

"Welcome to my humble abode," said the man gesturing around him, his voice changed by the strange mask.

"Who that hell are you? Why did you help us at Shinjuku?" yelled Tamaki taking a challenging step forward hand pointed in challenge.

"Who am I?" asked the man in the mask,the tone of amusement evident even through the voice changing effect of the mask.

"I am Royal," said the man who now called himself Royal, "and why I helped you is not your concern…. at the moment."

As he spoke he stood up and began walking down the pile of rubble. He did it so effortlessly and elegantly one could have thought he was walking down stairs, instead of a mound of broken brick and cement.

"What should concern you, is how you can win your freedom from Britania."

Several people in the group gasped. Independence from Britania? Impossible they hadn't the resources or the man power, and even if they did how would they hold off the inevitable invasion that would soon follow to try and reclaim Japan.

"It's impossible," said Ohgi speaking for the first time since they'd been in this place.

"Yeah," said Kallen for emphasis.

Royal turned and looked at her.

"Unlikely yes , impossible no; not if you have me," as he spoke his gaze never wavered from Kallen for a moment.

She didn't know why she turned red and looked away from the mask, but she did.

"Ha you some kind of miracle worker?" asked Tamaki.

Royal turned from her to regard Tamaki.

"Have I not? I killed Clovis, another task believed to be impossible," said Royal calmly; I delivered you from a becoming britanian prisoners of war."

"That doesn't count! We didn't see it, we have no proof you really did it," said Tamaki obviously grasping at straws.

"Tamaki calm down at least let the man explain how we could win," said Ohgi intrigued.

"You want a miracle? Very well then I shall make one," said Royal," but when I do so I expect your complete cooperation on all future matters."

As he said these words he held out his hands. To everyone's surprise they were covered by a gauntlet that gave his fingers a claw like appearance.

Tamaki hesitated.

"Scared," said Royal amusement evident in his voice again.

Behind him his men snickered. Tamaki, never one to back down from a challenge took the hand that had been offered and shook it.

"Now, I will tell you what miracle I shall preform."

Royal snapped his fingers and previously hidden screens turned on all around them.

"The Britanian EBC, a closely guarded system with the capability to override all cellular, satellite or any communication device. The system itself is used for broadcasts of royal decrees or for disasters," started Royal pacing to in front of one of the screens.

"Yeah we know that," said Ohgi, " what does it matter its un-hackable."

"Maybe so," said Royal, his tone nonchalant.

"There is no maybe," said Tamiki piping up, "the only way to take it over would be to go directly into the viceroy's palace and manually use it from there."

"Really now," said Royal as the screens that were currently broadcasting the news changed from their regularly programed shows to the royal families crest.

The tension in the room was palpable to a man going to the chopping block. Then the screen changed to black; then it lit up revealing royalty sitting in the viceroys throne. In his hands he held the viceroys sword and at his feet the still bleeding body of clovis was still present. All eyes were glued to the television.

"People of Britannia, your time has come to an end! Your culture of greed, gluttony and lust will come to an end! No longer can I allow your negligence to go unpunished. At my feet is your once proud viceroy," said Royal using his feet to turn the body over.

"He has been punished for the death of hundred of innocent Japanese people. Let is be known I slayed him with my own two hands. I will cleanse this place of all injustice and strife," with that the transmission cut off and was replaced with a picture of a burning Britannian flag, the room was silent.

"I…I don't believe it," said Tamaki looking at the screen.

"That was Impossible; no one should have been able to hack the EBC!" said Ohgi mouth slightly agape in awe.

On the television screen the image of a burning Britannian flag showed, the words "Down with Britannia" emblazoned beneath them.

"But how did you set this up? This is the EBC (emergency broadcasting channel) frequency right?"

"I promised a miracle did I not? Not only did I do this, but at this very moment the royal art museum, and several other Britaianian centers are a blaze, along with Prince Clovis's very own body," said Royal sitting on the couch in the barren headquarters of the Shinjuku resistance (or the SR for short.)

"But what about the fire department; they'll just put out the fires," said Tamaki thinking he'd found a falsity in Royal's claim to being a miracle worker.

"They'll be diverted through traffic, I have a few cooperators in the traffic department who've made a few heavy traffic zones on the fastest routes to each place," he said waving his hand dismissing the simple problem Tamiki had presented as if it was no more than a fly.

Tamaki growled at Royal annoyed by how grandiose he was, "I still think you're a phony these aren't miracles they're just lucky schemes you concocted," yelled Tamaki taking an aggressive step forward, hand raised to strike a blow at Royal.

Before Tamaki could so much as swing one of Royal's guard was in front of Tamaki, the sword he carried now a mere several centimeters from Tamaiki's neck. The man was in the perfect position to kill the man who had just threaded his lord.

"You do not raise your hand to him. He has done nothing to you but offer proof," said Suzaku in a low intimidating voice.

"What if he had? Huh?"said Tamaki glaring at the man.

"Then I would have allowed you to hit him."

"You're a weird bodyguard," commented Tamiki slyly.

"Come on guys calm down he carried out his end of the bargain, now we have to hold up our end," said Ohgi rushing over to the two before blood shed could occur.

"That's good news," said Royal interjecting, " I'll have supplies brought to a secure location in two days. I would like you to pick them up," said Royal walking past Ohgi and Kallen who had been standing nearby ready to kick some ones face in if things escalated anymore.

"Where?" asked Ohgi.

"I'll contact you at a later time with the time and the place;" said Royal with finality and walked out of the room. The British peasant and the swords man followed after Royal.

Tamaki held his neck gulping, showing the fear he'd hidden under his bold front.

"Man I didn't even see that sword guy move," he muttered.

"I don't think he's an enemy, but he will be if we try anything," said Kallen going to the seat where Royal had just been sitting.

The throne was so simple yet so grand. She couldn't resist. She sat in it.

"I mean he did lead us to a victory against over whelming odds," said Kallen leaning back in the throne enjoying the feeling of power.

"Either way it doesn't matter, how about we give him a chance at leading us. If he's a crook and fails we ditch him for the JLF, I got word from them that they were pleased on how well we did," said Ohgi coming up with a reasonable agreement.

"I guess, but I still don't like the guy," said Tamaki storming out of the grand hall.

An/ the story is going to heat up soon a lot more action, deception and chaos are coming your way. I'll try to keep up on my uploads consistent when I can.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter-5 Entanglement

Lelouch sat in the room graciously given to him by Ashford academy's head master, Millay's grandfather. It had a good view of the campus from which one could watch a beautiful setting sun. However despite the beautiful view outside Lelouch sat upon the plush bed he'd been given to sleep on; ignoring the view.

On the floor nearby Suzaku slept, he was snoring softly and rolling around. Lelouch wondered why he hadn't taken the couch, some mysteries just couldn't be solved he decided. Behind him the soft sounds of snoring were eclipsed by Suzaku's slightly louder snores. He looked back at the witch who'd kicked him out of his bed last night.

Alexander had come at 3 in the morning looking like hell; his usually pristine features looked gaunt and shadowed from lack of sleep. Accompanying Alexander was C.C. looking bored. Alexander uncharacteristically forced her upon him and ran off crying. From the brief words he caught which sounded strangely like "Lelouch forgive me but I need to sleep."

Was this green haired woman that troublesome he wonder. He looked at the woman who had given him the power to oppose Britannia, this Geass power.

There were still so many questions unanswered. He wished that the witch would just come out and answer his questions, but for reasons best known to her she'd refused to answer him. He knew needed to be patient, and that he needed to find out everything he could about the power he now possessed. From what he had gathered from experiments he had conducted on campus, mainly on maids and other students, he concluded that his power had a range of 100 yards or 300 feet. His power could be used once on a person and he must have direct eye contact, it didn't matter if it was off of a reflective surface thankfully. Clear eye glasses proved no problem colored or tinted glass did block out the power however.

It was an amazing power and he was very thankful for the power. He didn't want to say it to such an ungrateful woman like her, but he knew he should.

He looked back at the girl. She looked to be near his age 17or 18 at the most. She was still asleep, thankfully. Her face was calm and pleasing to see. He resisted the urge to touch her face, but fought it off. He looked away and back out the window to the slowly falling sun.

" C.C. I know you're asleep and this may seem insensitive, but I can't say it to your face, but I wanted to say this to you at least once... Thank you. Thank you for giving me the means to do what needs to be done. My whole life has been destroyed by Britannia. For a while now it felt like I didn't have the means with which to fight Britannia off but now everything seems within my grasp. First taking my mother and then my sister, the country of demons and liars has only taken and never given to me. But with this power I can finally fight back. Finally it's time for Britannia to give back what it's taken from me and the entire world" Lelouch's hands clenched hard together in anger, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Not just my life, but so many others even Suzaku's; my only friend's life was destroyed by Britannia's ruthless tactics. I don't ever want anyone to feel the pain that we felt again. So thank you; thank you for allowing me to help people... to stop..." he trailed off as a hand gently touched his back; the hands surprisingly warm and gentle.

"To stop who?" she asked softly her arms wrapping around his shoulders in a gentle embrace.

"My father," he said wiping his eyes of the tears before she saw.

"I will help you with your goal, your want for peace and vengeance. I will be there to comfort you throughout it all," she said in a whisper so soft he could hardly hear it even though her mouth was besides his ears. She gentle deepened her embrace around him wrapping her are around his chest from behind.

Lelouch didn't fight the warm embrace she gave him, she gave a comfort that steadied him. He'd killed his brother then cold heartedly then he burned the body, all without so much as a second of hesitation. He'd told Clovis to kill himself. This power of Geass was a gift from god, but also a great curse. He couldn't use the power lightly anymore, no he needed to use it like a surgical knife. He needed to make sure his commands wouldn't enslave a person or do anything unnecessary to their personal lives unless need be.

His hand slowly came up the arms around him and found her hand. He entwined his fingers with his. Nobody could know about a moment like this, this moment of weakness, this moment of shame.

"C.C. I...," began Lelouch.

C.C. hushed him.

"Don't worry no one will know, no one will ever know," she said softly.

Then her lips graced his in a gentle, warm kiss. At first he didn't know what to do. His mind raced a million miles per hour; but then he replied to her advances throwing caution to the wind. Slowly at first then more intently their kiss became more intimate. He allowed her probing tongue to enter his mouth and taste him. His free hand reached to her back and began stroking her long silky hair. They broke away from each other panting, still so close their breathe gently caressed each other's face.

God this was great, why hadn't he done this sooner, he stroked her face gently, and kissed her forehead. Her teeth caressed his neck as she nipped and sucked on his lower collar bone leaving marks of her affection in her wake.

Suddenly a particularly loud snore from Suzaku broke the trance, and Lelouch pushed her away.

" I'm sorry I...," he said backing away from her.

"Sorry for what…," she said crawling towards him.

Her eye's told him it all. The wonton lust in her eyes was concuming. The urge to stroke her face over took him again and he did so, unable to resist. She took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips. She gently kissed it, and then proceeded to place his index finger in her mouth. It was the single sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"Yes? What are you sorry for?" she asked in a husky whisper.

"I can't now... Not here...," he said stuttering.

"Then where," she said," this place has enough rooms that we can move to."

"No, I can't its wrong, you don't deserve to be used and I won't make you do something you'll regret."

She laughed at this.

"Are you denying me because of chivalry? Because it's improper for a man of you rank to sleep with a peasant," she said smirking, her cheek now pressed to his hand; golden irises looking at him intently.

"Or is there more," she said.

"C.C. It's not...," he said before he found himself lying on his back C.C. pinning him down.

"What if I just need it? What if I forced you to do as I want right now," she said leaning forward so her words would be heard only to him.

"I guess I'd have to comply," said Lelouch.

C.C. smirked at him then pulled away.

" That was just something to keep in mind," she said," Don't fail me now I'll be relying on you if things become too hard," she said smiling playfully before she pushed him off the bed with a "Thud" then climbed into her bed.

'Now I see why Alexander was in tears,' thought Lelouch rubbing his rear.

Later that night

C.C. lay in bed gloomy, that damnable fool. He needed to let go and just let her do as she wished, because now she was all hot and bothered. She didn't want to please herself, but every time she tried her attempt was stopped by a thought of him. His touch, his taste his feel... Oh god she wanted him badly.

"Damn him," she muttered as her fingers trailed down touching her folds of throbbing satin.

"I hate him," she said as she began her ministrations.

Location: Mobile Shinjuku Resistance Headquarters

Lelouch sat on the couch of the large van, all around him the resistance members walked marveling at how amazing this two story van was.

"How did you come by this?" asked Ohgi amazed by the huge home entertainment system.

"A sympathizer of our cause so graciously gave this to me as a gift," he said waving his hand around," nothing really."

"What are you some rich pig or something? This place is amazing you could live here," said Tamaki enthralled with the mini bar.

"Well at least we'll be safe here Britannia will never look for us in this thing," said the blue hair woman who's name he could never remember.

Ohgi sat on the couch before the TV and flicked it on. It was on the news Lelouch listened with a vague interest, he was focused on more pressing matters.

That woman... he couldn't keep her around Ashford or else he was sure problems would erupt. Alexander couldn't take her either, she was too much of a hand full for him. He sighed inwardly and glanced at the group of terrorist gathered around the TV. Could he trust them with someone like her? Well in any case she had promised to help with his ambitions, so there was no need to feel guilty about asking her to help him manage the terrorists, was there?

He got up from his seat on the couch and moved to the stairs that lead to his quarters on the second floor. No one noticed, still too busy watching the news or drinking in celebration. What a rowdy bunch, had he been too hasty in his choice? He couldn't be sure, only time would tell. He entered his office and locked the door behind him before he took his phone out and dialed his home number.

C.C. Lay in bed sated for the moment. Her masturbation had been strangely very good today, it had seemed she lasted less time and had orgasmed harder than ever; probably because his smell was all over her sheets, giving her even more vivid imagery.

Suddenly the cell phone Lelouch had given her in the room to began to ring. She sighed and got up and answered it.

"Hello Lelouch's lover speaking," said C.C. her voice monotonous as usual.

"C.C. don't say untrue things, what if I'd been someone else?" came Lelouch's voice over the phone.

"I'd of been despised by the poor girl who called to ask you out," she said sitting on the bed.

Lelouch sighed, maybe his idea was stupid, but he had no one else to ask.

"C.C. I need your help," said Lelouch.

"I know I'll be there in a bit," she lied hanging up.

Of course she hadn't known, she wasn't a mind reader… for the most part, but she knew where he was. Yes if she wanted to she could find any user who had been connected to her through the gift of Geass dead or alive. As she got dressed a new story came on the news.

In later new Prince Lelouch vi Britannia and Princess Cornelia will be coming to Area 11 to act as joint viceroys in their just quest to avenge their loved brother.

Side story

"Alright," said Millay slamming the newspaper she held in her hand down on the table.

'This is my first appearance in Lelouch of the empire so let's make it an amazing one,' thought Millay.

"You all may be wondering why I have made you dress up in Animal costumes," said Millay waving the paw of her panda suit.

Everyone nodded I'm agreement," it's quite simple," she said smiling in that mischievous way only she could.

"As the leaders of the school we must have a symbol to rally around, as such you will each be debating for the animal whose costume you wear."

" okay," said Lelouch who wore a bear costume, " But, why does Yuki have to be in that cat costume, it's not something a young lady should be wearing," said Lelouch gesturing a paw to Yuki who wore a tight two piece cat costume complete with ears and tail.

"Because I'm the queenand my word is law in this school," said Millay winking at Lelouch with a smirk on her face.

"Calm down new guy," said Rival who sat across from Yuki, ' lucky me what great day to be alive thought Rival; who was trying to ogle Yuki on the sly and only succeeding in making Lelouch and Suzaku very upset.

Lelouch took his seat unable to argue with teen hormones.

"Now begin," said Millay raising her newspaper/ gavel of doom in the air to signal the start.

"Alright I'll start," said Millay.

"I think a panda would be great because it's cute cuddly and does nothing all day," said Millay hugging herself to express its cuddling potential.

"Yeah, but what about the fit of bamboo, and cleaning up its shit," said Rival.

"Die!" said Millay jumping across the table to kick him in the face.

Shirley sighed, why was she in the student council? Oh yeah because her father said she should get some leadership practice. She looked over at Lelouch who sat next to her. She disliked him a lot. He was a conceited jerk in her opinion and he needed to be knocked down a peg or two. He'd torn up at least 25 love letters in girl's faces, and countless more were just ignored. All except for Statfield, was he the type of guy who wanted a girl he could push against the wall and mindlessly fuck? What a sicko. As she criticized Lelouch in her head his PDA went off, he checked it then glanced at Suzaku.

'What are they doing,' she wondered.

Lelouch quickly texted back to the person who had messaged him then slid the PDA into his bear costumes rear pocket. She wanted to see what he'd texted and to whom ever he'd texted it to. She noticed that the phone was sticking out his pocket a bit. She slowly reached for it, then when it was milimeters away the door burst open.

"Lelouch, Suzaku you've both got doctor's appointment, we need to..." said a blonde haired man who walked in then stopped at the half naked teens dressed in animal costumes. Lelouch didn't miss a step.

" Appointments how bothersome, well good bye everyone," said Lelouch making his grand escape, which was ruined by his weird gait caused by the bear suit.

"Wait you can't leave we haven't finished," said Millay looking up from Rival's now half dead figure.

"Sorry but... Thats life," said Suzaku dashing out after Lelouch in his monkey suit.

"Luck bastards," muttered Shiley under her breathe.

"Huh were did Yuki go?" said Millay noticing her absence now.

" I don't know, said Nina shrugging.


End file.
